Secretos
by Winamark
Summary: Remus no queria saber nada del mundo mágico, pero ahora tiene que volver para proteger a alguien y enfrentarse al pasado. POA.SLASH
1. La visita

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y demás socios comerciales. No son míos.

Este fanfic se realiza únicamente para pasar el rato, no se obtiene beneficio alguno con ello, al menos no monetario.

****

La visita.

El joven se veía realmente cansado sólo quería llegar a casa, tomar una taza de te y relajarse escuchando un poco de música de jazz, leyendo un buen libro.

Cuando ya llegó vio la lechuza, había llegado una carta para él, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, cuando la cogió y vio el remitente, la rompió en pedazos no quería saber nada de esa persona, desde hacia mas de diez años no había querido saber nada del mundo mágico, se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo, sólo su hermano sabía como localizarle y le informaba del pequeño héroe.

Al día siguiente volviendo de dar una vuelta vio al remitente de la carta que había destruido, le esperaba apoyado en la pared..

- Hola Remus, ha pasado mucho tiempo- el hombre mayor le saludó- me costó mucho convencer a tu hermano para que me dijera donde estabas ¿has recibido una carta últimamente?

- Sí, pero no leo la correspondencia que me llega de ciertas personas-

- Todavía estás enfadado conmigo- la voz del anciano sonaba triste - nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño Remus, yo no creía que las cosas fueran de esa manera, yo me equivoque, no hay día que no me arrepienta.

- No Albus, no estoy enfadado simplemente no quiero saber nada del mundo mágico, estoy mejor en el muggle y el otro, las cosas van mejor que en el mundo mágico, ya que éste sigue con su hipocresía y perjuicio, ciegos a la guerra que se aproxima - el joven le sonrió - mi hermano me informa de todo lo relativo a él, sé que el problema del basilisco está solucionado, Lily y James estarían tan orgulloso de Harry- no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara.

- Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban, necesito que vuelvas a Hogwarts, hay que proteger a Harry-

- ¿hace poco?-

- No, una semana, creo que tu hermano no te ha dicho nada, no quiere verte sufrir más por Black-

El joven lo miró con sorpresa, no era posible nadie había escapado de esa prisión, al menos no oficialmente, tal vez si tendría que volver al mundo mágico y enfrentarse al pasado que él creía muerto y enterrado, enfrentarse a Sirius, a Severus y a ... no quería ni recordarlo.

- ¿Cuándo tengo que estar en el colegio?- ahora ya no podía echarse atrás.

- Cuando lleguen los alumnos, vas a enseñar Defensa contra las artes oscuras- el joven se puso a reír, el anciano tampoco pudo evitar reír.

- Albus, a Severus le va a dar algo, mi hermano me comento que este año lo más seguro es que ocupara ese puesto, esto hará las cosas más interesantes- el joven se acercó a la puerta abriéndola- Pase Director ¿le apetece una taza de te?

- Creo que nos iría mejor una copa de brandy- el anciano entró en la casa con el joven, aunque Remus aparentara tranquilidad y confianza, estaba seguro que revivía los trágicos sucesos de hacia unos años, tanto los que eran de conocimiento oficial como aquellos personales.

****

Nota de la autora; hasta aquí el principio de una serie, es una realidad alternativa, muchas cosas difieren de la serie Harry Potter, también aviso esto va a ser slash, nada gráfico, pero aquellas personas que no les guste o les ofendan no lo lean, están avisados .

Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que hayan pasado un buen rato.


	2. Viejos conocidos

****

Disclaimer; Por si alguien no lo sabe, los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros y demás socios. No gano nada con ellos, se hace sin lucro.

Aviso esto es una realidad alternativa, Harry Potter no va a ser el protagonista, lo más importante, este fanfic es SLASH si el tema no te gusta u ofende por favor no continúen .

Pensamientos = "_están en cursivas y entre comillas"_

****

Viejos conocidos:

"_Ya no puedo volverme atrás, eso ya lo sabía desde hace dos días, pero no pensaba que fuera a resultar tan duro, ver la cara de Sirius en todos los periódicos, no reconozco al hombre que una vez conocí, ese no es Sirius, ese hombre es un asesino, quien entregó la vida de aquel que consideraba su hermano, a la mujer de éste, mi querida amiga Lily, él que mató al amigo fiel y a gente inocente que su único delito fue estar en el momento y lugar equivocado. Maldito seas, maldito" _arrugo el periódico Muggle entre sus manos y lo tiro a la papelera. "_Lo mejor será ir a buscarla, voy a necesitarla otra vez más"_

Al poco rato se encontró en el callejón Diagon, llevaba la capucha puesta, no quería que nadie le reconociera, no de momento, se detuvo ante al tienda y entró tras comprobar que no hubiera nadie.

__

- "Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"- el Sr. Ollivander se acerco al encapuchado, Remus se descubre- "¿¡Remus!?"- enseguida puso el letrado de cerrado- "Muchacho que haces aquí" .

- "He venido a buscar algo que deje hace unos años, ésta no me va servir" - Remus dejo una varita sobre la mesa.

- "¡¿No vas a ir a buscarlo?! ¡¡Dime que no iras tras el traidor!!" - el anciano parecía preocupado.

- "No señor, voy a dar clases como profesor de DCAO, esta varita es buena pero no nes la mía" - Remus sonrió haciendo que el sr Ollivander se calmara - "Tengo que cuidar de Harry, se lo debo a Lily y a James"

- "Entiendo, el joven Potter estuvo aquí hace dos años, vino a buscar su varita, es el vivo retrato de su padre con los ojos de su madre, es muy fuerte y valiente"- el anciano se retiro a la trastienda.

- "Algo así me habían dicho"- murmuro para sí mismo, miró alrededor suyo los años habían pasado pero todo seguía igual, hasta su propietario estaba igual que aquella vez entró asustado para comprar su varita, no pudo evitar una risa al recordar como había destrozado la tienda, ya había perdido la esperanza cuando le trajeron una caja negra con una varita, cuando la cogió todo a su alrededor brillo, había encontrado su varita, en su mente estaban grabadas las palabras del vendedor "_Ten cuidado muchacho, esa varita es muy poderosa, debes ser muy prudente cuando la utilices, demasiado poder en la varita, pero también en el mago"_

- "Aquí está" - el anciano traía la caja de antaño- "Sabía que algún día vendrías a buscar la, que el día que hicieras la cuenta atrás para el regreso de aquél que tu ya sabes comenzaría".

- "Voldemort está vivo, Sr Ollivander él nunca murió, solo hemos tenido unos momentos de paz."- se guardo la varita en la vieja túnica - "Muchas gracias por todo, me dirá cuanto le debo" .

- "Por favor no me debes nada"- ya se disponía a marcharse -"Es la misma varita"

- "¿Cómo?"- preguntó extrañado

- El señor Potter y el que no debemos nombrar tienen la misma varita"-

- "¡¡No tiene una varita como la de Lily!!"- el anciano negó con la cabeza - "Eso significa que son iguales."- Remus se colocó la capucha - "hasta pronto, espero verle en mejores circunstancias"

- "Buena suerte muchacho, que Merlín te proteja, que nos proteja a todos" - susurro .

__

"Una pluma de la cola de fénix, de Fawkes, sólo dio dos. Cuando pensaba decírmelo Albus, cuando mi varita se pusiera a brillar en presencia de la de Harry, eso hubiera sido muy divertido, voy a tener que sellar la varita"- Remus se detuvo ante una tienda de material escolar - _"Espero que al menos le haya dicho a Severus que voy a ser profesor. Ya se verá mañana. Necesito descansar un poco" - _se dirigió al caldero chorreante no sin antes ver un par de "se busca" de Sirius Black y oír comentarios horribles acerca del despiado asesino _"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, además Remus hace más de 9 años que no eres profesor, espero acordarme como se hace" _.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al Callejón Knocturn, ni tampoco de que era seguido por alguien.

- "¡No puedo creer lo que mis ojos, Remus Lupin!"- la voz grave le saco de sus pensamientos, sacó la varita del bolsillo apuntando al cuello de su interlocutor - "Baja eso antes de que alguien se de cuenta".

- "¡Garrick!"- Remus volvió a guardar la varita.

- "Sí, viejo amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, más de 10 años, ninguna carta, ni una visita, eso no se le hace a los amantes"- el hombre no debía de tener más de 40 años, piel oscura, ojos grises, facciones aristocráticas, pasaba de más de diez centímetros la estatura de Remus.

- "Nunca hemos sido eso"-

- "En mi mente sí"- sonriéndole seductoramente -"Te invito a una copa"- Remus lo miro sin confianza - "Por los viejos tiempos" - hizo una señal para que le siguiera "¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? A tu hermano ha sido imposible sacarle nada".

- "Ya le conoces, es muy reservado con las personas no gratas a la familia"- su acompañante hizo caso omiso al comentario.

- "Así que es cierto, has vuelto, alguien me había comentado que ibas a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO"-

- "Algún día tienes que decirme como te enteras de las cosas. Solo hace dos días que acepte el puesto"- siguiendo le hasta un local de reputación nada recomendable.

Garrick hizo una señal, el mesero que les llevo a la mesa más alejada de las ventanas y la gente, una mesa en la oscuridad.

"No querrás, que tu hermano se entere por otras personas que has regresado a Londres"- Remus se puso tenso- "No vas a decírselo, eso no es nada Gryffindor"

- "Tu nunca has sido el típico Ravenclaw, más bien eres un Slytherin"-

- "Venga Remus, lo primero que nos enseño Mistral Velum, fue que no todo el mundo es lo que dice el sombrero, sin ir más lejos Black o tu mismo"- el mesero les trajo dos vasos pequeños con un liquido que olía como el vodka- "Es fuerte"

__

"Por las barbas de Merlin, qué es esto"- Remus tosía, mientras su acompañante se reía.

- "Lo llaman aliento de dragón"- él pidió otro- "Es lo mejor para ahogar las penas y los recuerdos".

-"Yo no quiero ahogar..."-

- "Si ya, por eso has estado desaparecido desde la muerte de los Potter y Pettigrew, viajando por todo el mundo. Eso es huir."

- "Debo irme"- se levantaba cuando Garrick le agarró y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo - "sueltame"- susurro Remus.

- "Escúchame bien, Black está loco, no lo olvides, va detrás del niño que sobrevivió, no durará en matarle, y a ti no me quiere ni imaginar que te hará, ten mucho cuidado" - luego le soltó.

- "Sé cuidarme, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi"- miró a su alrededor nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta.

- "Yo siempre me preocupo por ti, siempre lo haré."- se bebió su tercer aliento de dragón- "Remus ¿por qué le preferiste a él? ¿por qué no le olvidas?"

- "Adiós Garrick"- el joven se marcho del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

- "Hasta pronto, amigo mío"- susurro para si mismo.

El mesero se acerco a recoger los vasos - "Tráeme algo más fuerte, no me digas que es ilegal."- no le llevo la contraria sabía con quien hablaba, no quería tener problemas. En unos instante Garrick alzó la copa humeante _"Por ti Sirius Black, para que los dementores te encuentren y acaben contigo de una maldita vez, sino tendré que hacerlo yo mismo" _de una sola vez se lo bebió todo _"Remus, mi Remus"._

Nota de la autora: Garrick, es mi personaje, ira apareciendo, ni por un momento piensen que es un "buen hombre".

Repito los personajes no son míos, bueno Garrick si. Esto va se una realidad alternativa, va a contener SLASH.

A todas las personas que lo han leído muchas gracias, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren también pueden dejar algún comentario.


	3. Camino a Howgarts

Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE J.K. ROWLING Y AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE PUEDAN DEMOSTRAR QUE SON SUYOS.

AVISO; ESTO ES UN FIC CON UNA REALIDAD ALTERNATIVA TAL VEZ AL PRINCIPIO NO LO PAREZCA. Y ES **SLASH** SINO TE GUSTA O TE SIENTES OFENDID, **POR FAVOR NO SIGAS.**

Pensamientos = _"Entre comillas y en cursiva"_

****

Capitulo tercero: Camino a Hogwarts.

Un hombre joven se encontraba entre los andenes 9 y 10, hacia por lo menos diez minutos que estaba allí, sólo tenía que cruzar el muro para coger el tren que le llevaría a Hogwarts. Le había escrito a Dumbledore que él viajaría en el tren con los muchachos por mayor seguridad, además tenía que representar su papel de marginado de la sociedad, de acuerdo con el mundo mágico él no tenía nada, salvo una pequeña casa de sus padres, no tenía un trabajo fijo, sino más bien ser un desempleado permanente.

- _"Comprobemos otra vez; túnica vieja y raída, sí, además es mi favorita; el maletín de Prof. R.J. Lupin, el regalo de James para mi decimoquinto cumpleaños; cara de cansancio, esa es la de siempre, además el aliento de dragón ayudó, es la última vez que tomo una copa con Garrick, y por último la varita está sellada. ¡Sí, parezco pobre y en una situación desesperada!"_- una anciana con un perrito se acerca a Remus.

- "Puedo ayudarla señora"- dijo con una sonrisa el joven, entonces vio como la anciana sacaba un billete de 5 libras _"Debe necesitar cambio_"

- "Tenga joven, hace cara de no haber comido"- la anciana depositó el billete en la mano de Remus.

- "Gra...gracias señora"- la anciana siguió su camino, dejando a un sorprendido Remus _"No me habré pasado ¿verdad?"_

Al cabo de unos instantes dirigió su vista nuevamente al muro, se guardó el billete en uno de los bolsillos y dejó que los recuerdo volvieran a él.

" Lo atravesaremos juntos, Remus. Uno, dos y tres" una niña de pelo rojo y ojos esmeraldas, le cogía de la mano y estiraba de él, ese era su primer año, el día que conoció a Lily, su amiga y confidente.

"Venga Lupin, no tengo todo el día, pasa de una vez" Severus, en su segundo año se encontró con el actual profesor de pociones, su amigo para disgusto de James y Sirius.

"Una carrera, Remus, él que pierda invita al otro a una cerveza de mantequilla"- decía un joven de 13 años, con anteojos y con el pelo revuelto, _"James"_

"Este año será inolvidable Moony, lo pasaremos en grande" el chico tenía una sonrisa atractiva, de hecho se había vuelto muy atractivo. _"Sirius"_

"Estoy muy preocupado Remus, este año son los TIMO" el chico gordito que siempre pedía ayuda para los trabajos, aunque no era mago mediocre a su corta edad había conseguido ser un animago "_Peter_" .

"Hola Remus, te tengo un notición Alice y yo nos hemos comprometido" el chico de séptimo estaba radiante de felicidad al lado de su ahora prometida, al acabar su sexto año Remus tendría una boda de dos buenos amigos.

"Su último curso Sr. Lupin, espero que todo vaya muy bien" veía el amable rostro del que en su día fue el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, uno de los grandes magos olvidados por el Ministerio de Magia, Mistral Velum, al igual que muchos otros.

Con paso firme se dirigió hacia el muro, en su cabeza oía las voces de la que una vez fueron sus amigos y profesor preferido, llamándole por su nombre: "¡¡REMUS!!". Nadie se dio cuenta que un hombre que no aparentaba tener más de 30 años, con algunas canas en su cabello castaño claro y rostro atractivo había traspasado el muro de piedra, bueno, alguien sí se había dado cuenta.

- "Has visto Chester, aún existen no se han extinguido, tal vez haya una posibilidad para nosotros después de todo"- el perro se ponía a dos patas para que la anciana le hiciera un mimo - "Sí, ya es hora de volver a casa hay que celebrar que hemos visto uno, aunque sea un niño"

Mientras que en el otro lado el joven caminaba hacia el tren rojo, tenía que encontrar un compartimiento tranquilo parecía que ahora podría intentar dormir, ya que la noche se la había pasado llamando a su jefe y amigos para decirles que se tomaba un año sabático y que no les vería en una temporada, sonreía al recordar las suplicas de su jefe. Además de arreglar todo para que su farsa en el mundo no mágico continuara y el mundo mágico no sospechará nada de esta doble vida.

__

"Bien un compartimiento vacío y lejos de todo ruido"- se sentó junto a la ventana quedándose profundamente dormido.

Al cabo de unos instantes un ruido le despertó, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en el compartimiento había una chica con el uniforme de Gryffindor, y la P de prefecta al igual que él.

- "Lo siento, me he dormido, ayer no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Dónde están los demás?"- la chica no le respondió.

- "Este va a ser nuestro último año en Hogwarts"- estiraba los brazos para desperezarse.

- "Para mi sí fue el último año, te he echado de menos Remus"- la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, el joven notaba que algo no iba bien pero no sabía el que, todavía estaba adormilado.

- "Vamos, sólo han sido las vacaciones de verano, ahora nos vamos a ver tanto que nos vamos cansar, los dos prefectos y delegados de Gryffindor, además de todas las actividades conjuntas, las clases, solo nos falta dormir en la misma habitación" - el chico sonreía, pero la chica estaba cada vez más triste.

- "¿Qué té pasa Lily? ¿Has discutido con James?"- Remus comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado de su amiga- "Tienes que darle una oportunidad, él te ama puedo verlo en sus ojos, de acuerdo que las tres cuartas parte del tiempo se comporta como un crío. Sirius es igual, pero creo que por fin le voy a decir que sí "- ahora Lily estaba llorando, sus lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, Remus se asustó estaba sintiendo frío, el tren se estaba parando y comenzaba a oscurecer - "¿Te ha hecho algo James?"

- "James fue un buen marido, fui feliz a su lado, tuvimos a Harry, él me ama y yo le sigo amando"-

- "¿De qué hablas Lily? No entiendo"-

- "Es hora de despertar Remus, están dos compartimientos más atrás, Harry te necesita" - no había visto nunca a Lily tan triste ni cuando sus padres murieron.

- "¿Quién es Harry?"-

- "¡REMUS RECUERDA QUE ESTOY MUERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡SALVA A HARRY!" -

El nuevo profesor de DCAO, despertó de verdad esta vez, notó frió, la oscuridad, el tren detenido, el dolor, la tristeza, la desesperanza, el miedo de los niños, sólo podía ser una cosa- "Dementor"- su varita ya estaba en su mano izquierda, se levantó y apuntó al dementor con ella, sin mostrar le miedo. Vio a la criatura maligna sobre un muchacho, le estaba absorbiendo la felicidad, la vida _"James, no, Harry_", la criatura giró su rostro oculto al mago que no había sentido antes.

-"Licántropo"- susurró el espectro al hombre joven, sin que nadie más le oyera.

- "Fuera de aquí ahora mismo"- susurró de la misma manera que el dementor, su varita estaba reaccionando a la presencia amenazante.

- "Busco al prófugo, hay rastros recientes en este mago"- susurraba el dementor, Remus Lupin estaba preocupado doblemente no sólo por el dementor, sino por la posibilidad de que Sirius Black hubiera estado tan cerca del hijo de James y Lily, tan cerca y haberle podido hacer daño -"Él lo esconde" - se aproximó a Harry otra vez.

- "Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete."- dijo interponiéndose entre los dos, su varita estaba chispeando, reconocía el hechizo no lo había convocado pero no podía olvidar que su varita lo protegería a pesar de todo, aunque estuviera sellada, aunque él no conjurase hechizo alguno.

- "Espera Kaie"- murmuró Lupin, esta vez los muchachos oyeron algo, un hechizo pensaron, de la varita surgió un rayo plateado que golpeo al dementor.

- "Nos marchamos licántropo"- se marcho del compartimiento.

__

"Empezamos bien, dementores en el Expreso de Hogwarts, debo avisar a Albus"- el nuevo profesor sintió como la temperatura comenzaba a subir, los seres malignos habían bajado del tren y seguían su búsqueda.

- "¡Harry despierta!"- una chica estaba zarandeando a Harry, mientras que un chico pelirrojo consolaba a quien debía ser su hermana, el parecido era considerable, enfrente de Harry había otro chico que le recordaba a alguien "_Alice_". - "¿Qué te ocurre?"- el chico pelirrojo se acerca a sus amigos que se encontraban en el suelo.

- "¡Apartaos!"- Remus se arrodilló ante un agonizante Harry - "Lo siento Harry, es por tu bien" - le dio dos bofetadas - "¡DESPIERTA!"- Harry despertó totalmente desconcertado, la luz había vuelto y el tren se movía.

- "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién gritaba?"- el niño que sobrevivió esperaba respuestas.

- "Te desmayaste, nadie ha gritado Harry"- dijo el chico pelirrojo, Remus supuso que aquel debía ser Ron Weasley y la otra niña pelirroja su hermana Ginny, Ron se parecía mucho a Andrew. Buscó entre sus bolsillos una de esas tabletas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban, los muchachos debían reponerse antes de llegar al colegio, seguro que allí habría más. Todos se sobresaltaron al oír el crujido, el profesor estaba haciendo trozos de una tableta de chocolate muy grande y les daba uno a cada uno de ellos.

- "Tenéis que comerlo os sentara bien"- Remus les sonreía a todos para que se tranquilizaran, normalmente tenía efecto.

- "¿Qué era ese ser?"- pregunto Harry mirando directamente a los ojos dorados del profesor.

- "Un dementor, uno de los guardianes de Azkaban, están buscando a Sirius Black" - nadie comía el chocolate - "Coméoslo, no está envenenado, os sentiréis mejor."- se levantó- "Disculparme, enseguida vuelvo".

__

"El tren sigue su camino, pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts, aquello a lo lejos parece Hogsmeade" - comenzó a escribir

"Querido Director.

Hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo, los dementores han subido al tren, no se

alarme los alumnos están bien. Una de estas criaturas ha intentado hacerle daño a Harry

y sus amigos, seria de agradecer que avisara a Mde. Pomfrey por si hay una posible

recaída, aunque no creo les he dado chocolate.

Atentamente

Prof. Lupin.

PD: ¿Le ha dicho a Severus que vengo? No tengo ganas de más sobresaltos, me basta uno al día."

Envió la lechuza esperando que llegara antes que ellos, ya había anochecido y el tiempo no acompañaba para un vuelo nocturno. Regresó con los muchachos, seguro que ya se habrían desahogado un poco.

Al entrar todos se callaron, faltaban dos, un Weasley y el chico que le recordaba a Alice, debía ser el pequeño Neville, seguramente estarían en otros compartimientos, ya que normalmente son de cuatro y al despertar eran seis en uno. Los jóvenes dejaron de hablar y miraron al recién llegado con miedo.

- "Tranquilos, no me confundáis con un dementor" - se sentó en su sitio al lado de la ventana, en el reflejo de la ventan le pareció ver a su amiga pero eso no podía ser, se giró en el pasillo no había nadie _"Lily no te preocupes, protegeré a Harry_"

- "Usted debe ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO" - Remus asintió ante la afirmación de la jovencita, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que James llamaba respuesta acertada- "Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, él es Ron Weasley"- señalando al chico pelirrojo- "y él es Harry Potter, somos alumnos de tercero de Gryffindor"

- "Es un placer conocerles, aunque no haya sido en una ocasión más propicia, mi nombre es Remus Lupin" -

- "¿Qué significa la J?"- Ron recibió un codazo por parte de Hermione.

- "Eso es un secreto, Sr. Weasley" - se lo dijo en un tono divertido, no fue hasta un juego de verdad y mentira que les dijo a sus amigos su segundo nombre, no era ningún nombre raro pero no podía rebelárselo todavía. - "¿Queréis más chocolate?"

- "No gracias, ya estamos bien"- dijo Harry que había quedado satisfecho ante el pedazo que le había dado Lupin.

- "Profesor, cómo va impartir la asignatura, va a ponernos muchos trabajos, o serán voluntarios, va haber practicas" -

- "Hermione que aún no hemos llagado y ya piensas en los deberes, espera al menos a mañana"- Ron muchas veces no entendía a su amiga, una de ellas era su obsesión con los deberes, notas, pues parecía como si éstas fueran lo más importante en el mundo, cuando en realidad lo importante era el quidditch.

El tren fue deteniéndose, habían llegado a su destino, todo el mundo está recogiendo su equipaje.

__

"Tranquilo Remus, tu respira_, todo va ir bien. Por favor que Hagrid no me reconozca, es capaz de darme un abrazo delante de los alumnos, no quiero llamar más la atención. Allí está " _para su alivio vio los carruajes tirados por los thestrals, siempre había encontrado estas criaturas fascinantes, lo único que lamentaba es el precio que se pagaba por verlas, observó como Harry y sus amigos subían a uno de los carruajes, subió al siguiente, no los perdería de vista, desde que había bajado del tren tenía la sensación que se olvidaba de algo.

Al llegar vio una cabeza rubia que se dirigía al carruaje que iba delante del suyo _" Oh no, ya decía yo que se me había olvidado algo. Todo irá bien, cálmate._" El joven profesor bajo de su carruaje, dirigiéndose a sus futuros alumnos de tercero - "¿Ocurre algo?".- pregunto con su tono amable.

Un chico, con un pelo casi platino, se dio la vuelta para encararse al hablante, unos ojos celestes se enfrentaron a unos dorados, nadie se percata de la sorpresa de los primeros.

- "No... no pero qué..."-

- "Es el Profesor Lupin, Malfoy, va enseñarnos DCAO"- dijo Ron Weasley.

- "¡¿Profesor Lupin?! ¡¿ Y el profesor Snape?!"- Malfoy miró de arriba a bajo al hombre que tenía enfrente, sin decir nada se marchó con sus guardaespaldas detrás.

__

"Prueba Malfoy superada, de momento. Estoy seguro que pronto tendré noticias del padre."- Remus se dirigió al castillo al ver a los que iban a ser sus compañeros de trabajo dirigirse a los jóvenes.

Apenas traspaso la puerta una voz sabia le habló.

-"Buenas tardes Remus" un anciano sonriente - "Te esperaba" .

-"Señor Director veo que recibió mi carta"- volviendo su vista hacia atrás, Minerva McGonagall se llevaba a los chicos casi a rastras.

-"Sí Remus, lamento que haya tenido que pasaros esto, ya me he quejado al Ministro, no voy a consentir que los dementotes traspasen las puertas del colegio. ¿Y lo demás?"

-"Lo demás a qué se refiere, si sé dónde puede estar Black, o si mi varita está sellada o mi hermano ha dicho algo al respecto"

-"Sí a eso me refiero"- el anciano sonreía le gustaba hablar con su antiguo alumno de los de su generación fue su alumno más especial, además tenía un sentido del humor peculiar.

-"No sé nada de él, la varita la sellé enseguida que la recupere, gracias al Sr. Ollivander, ¿por qué no me dijo nada de la de Harry, Albus?. Mi hermano no sabe que estoy aquí pero mañana sí." Decidió no decirle nada referente a Lily, pensaba que todo había sido producto de sus recuerdos, seguro que hoy soñaría con James y Peter.

-"Una cosa más, Remus, Severus no ha puesto ninguna objeción a que tu seas el nuevo profesor DCAO"

- "Claro Albus y yo soy el Ministro de Magia, por favor no me mienta."- el anciano se rió.

- "Primero gritó, creo que dijo que estaba loco, luego empezó a darme sus razones porque no deberías estar aquí"-

- "Si ese es Severus, me mantendré alejado de él."

- "Al final aceptó" - se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió era un despacho vació -" Deja tu maletín es hora de cenar, los alumnos de primero no tardarán en llegar. Luego lo recoges"

Al llegar al Gran Salón no pudo evitar mirar hacia al techo como la primera vez que entró, volvía a sentir que tenía 11 años, estaba tan asustado, pues él es un marginado, era un milagro que Dumbledore le hubiera aceptado y se hubiera tomado tantas molestias con su enfermedad. Ahora 20 años más tarde volvía a tener el mismo miedo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, si antes no sabía que le iba a pasar, ahora tenía una idea, prefería no tener ninguna.

El anciano le indicó donde sentarse, luego se volvió a marchar dejándole allí, sin nadie en la mesa salvo una mujer rara, que le miraba como si intentara averiguar sus más íntimos secretos. Decidió ignorarla ya se enteraría quien era, pronto llegó el Profesor Flitwick enseguida lo reconoció.

- "Bienvenido Remus, hacia mucho que no sabía nada de ti, desde que te marchaste de Inglaterra. Tienes que contarme muchas cosas ahora que vamos a ser compañeros"- se fue a sentar a su sitio, al lado de la mujer rara.

__

"Pues ya sabe mucho. Siempre tan curioso."

Uno a uno fueron viniendo los profesores, a la mayoría los conocía personalmente, ya que los había conocido como alumno, las salutaciones más especiales fueron las de Madame Pomfrey que casi se pone a llorar de alegría, también Hagrid que le dio un abrazo de oso y al mismo tiempo le comunicaba que iba a ser el Profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, la noticia alegró mucho a Remus, sabia que era la persona indicada para el puesto, aunque su desmesurarle amor por las criaturas le trajera un que otro problema. Su antigua profesora de transfiguraciones se sentó a su lado y empezaron a hablar, ella había sido una de las personas que más le había apoyado. Pronto sintió que su compañero de mesa se había sentado, la profesora Minerva se marchó, era el momento de presentarse.

- "Buenas noches, soy..." - Remus se quedó sin habla.

- "Hola Lupin" - unos ojos negros lo estudiaban, intentando penetrar su alma.

- "Severus"- fue lo único que pudo decir uno de los momentos que más temía había llegado, al lado estaba una de las personas más importantes de su vida, pero que en más de 10 años no le había hablado, sabía que Severus le había buscado, pero él no quería ser encontrado.

- "Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore, pero yo no voy a desobedecerle"- se volvió a prestar atención al Director y la selección. A partir de ese momento Remus actuó como un autómata.

__

"Voy a tener que comer a su lado todo el curso. Piensa positivo podía ser peor, pero que digo no podría haber sido peor. Bienvenido a Hogwarts. "

Nota de la autora: espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capitulo, recuerden que es una realidad alternativa. Si tiene alguna duda o comentario que hacerme, háganlo se los contestaré. Si os gusta también decírmelo.

El cambio de letra es para diferencias cada voz del pasado quería que quedara claro que eran distintas personas y también personalidades, antes que Remus atravesara el muro, espero que las hayan entendido, sobre todo la de Peter.

****

Shura espero que te siga interesando la historia y que este capítulo no te haya parecido tan corto, como los dos anteriores, mis musas han trabajado horas extras, espero que no me las quieran cobrar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.


	4. Primer día

DISCLAIMER; debo deciros que los personajes que aquí aparecen y son reconocidos no son míos, pertenecen a su autora JK Rowling y demás socios comerciales.

****

Advertencia; este fic es una realidad alternativa/paralela al POA, va haber cosas que no reconoceréis. Y lo más importante va haber SLASH es decir relaciones homosexuales, si el tema no te agrada u ofende POR FAVOR NO SIGAS.

Pensamientos; _"en cursivas y entre comillas"_

Voces no normales; - _"con guión, en cursivas y entre comillas_"

****

Capítulo cuarto; Primer día.

Al despertar sintió todo el cuerpo agarrotado, no había dormido en la cama sino en el sillón, el ruido del libro al caer le había despertado. Faltaba una hora para amanecer y un poco más para desayunar, por primera vez en su vida no quiso tomar la comida más importante del día, la sola idea de sentarse con Severus a desayunar y aparentar respeto mutuo, cuando estaba seguro que el profesor de pociones le odiaba, primero por desaparecer, segundo por ocupar el puesto que él deseaba y más que en estos momentos no quería ni enumerarlos.

Miró a su alrededor, su vista se detuvo en la carta que había escrito, sólo restaba enviársela a su destinatario, su hermano mayor. Temía la reacción de éste al enterarse que había regresado y no le había dicho nada, seguramente ya estaría enterado, su sobrino cursa en Hogwarts, seguro que no había dudado ni dos segundos en escribir a casa y decir que su tío era el nuevo profesor DCAO, lo único que deseaba en este momento es que no se presente en el castillo.

En menos de una hora ya estaba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo con dirección al servicio de mensajería mágica, los pasillos desiertos y los cuadros seguían dormidos, el silencio reinaba en el castillo. Entonces notó el frío, no el frío de un día de invierno ni el de los dementotes sino aquel que él conocía también, su cabeza le dolía mucho, demasiado y fue en ese entonces que oyó su nombre.

-"_Remus" _- la voz provenía de su izquierda el pasillo estaba oscuro pero sus sentidos le decían que allí había alguien- "_Remus" _.

Se adentro en la oscuridad, disipándola con la luz que desprendía su varita _"Gracias Kaie"_. Entonces vio a una de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- "Profesora, necesita algo" - allí estaba esa mujer que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo sobretodo con esas dos lupas como gafas que hacían sus ojos demasiado grandes, pero algo era distinto.

- "_No se podrá salvar el futuro si la verdad del pasado no sé sabe" _- la voz era muy profunda y grave pero todavía femenina.

- "¿Cómo?"- preguntó extrañado, el dolor de cabeza cesó.

- "¡¿Qué ocurre?!. ¿Dónde estoy?"- la voz había cambiado era suave y había perdido toda profundidad.

- "Buenos días Profesora Trelawney" - la mujer se percató de la presencia del nuevo profesor- "¿A usted también le gusta madrugar?" - si algo sabía hacer bien Remus Lupin era lidiar con los episodios extraños incluso para el mundo de la magia.

- "Sí, profesor" - aún estaba desconcertada- "Hoy veo que va a ser un día terrible para usted le deseo mucha suerte" - se marchó hacia su cuarto.

"_En eso tiene toda la razón, seguro que hoy será uno de esos días de los que si pudiera no me levantaría. ¿Debería decírselo a Albus?, nuestra adivina nos ha aconsejado, aunque no creo que nuestro respetado líder esté de acuerdo "_

- "Buenos días, Lupin" - la voz fría del profesor de pociones le sacó de sus propios pensamientos.

- "Pero qué, Severus" - el joven de ojos dorados estaba sorprendido "_Es que aquí todo el mundo madruga tanto, sí me encuentro a Flitwick, ya será demasiado"_

- "Tengo que hablar contigo" -

- "¿Ahora? Tengo que enviar una carta" -

- "Más tarde" - agarró el brazo y se dirigieron hacia una de las aulas vacías.

- "Severus puedes devolverme el brazo" - el antiguo mortífago le soltó como si hubiera recibido una descarga.

- "¿Has tenido algo que ver con la huida de Black? Porque estoy seguro que alguien le ha ayudado, quien mejor que su amante licántropo." -

- "Severus, creo que estás un poco desquiciado, yo no he ayudado a Sirius Black a escapar, nunca haría eso" -

- "Está bien de momento te creo" - el profesor de pociones se disponía a marcharse cuando Lupin fue ahora quien le cogió del brazo.- "¿Qué quieres?"- girándose para enfrentar a Remus.

- " ¿Por que me has buscado?" -

- "¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!" - Severus Snape se fijó donde estaban, tenía que salir del aula lo más rápido posible antes que Remus también se diera cuenta - "¡No te importa!" .

- "Si que importa. Me buscabas a mí, ahora me has encontrado" -

Los ojos profundos del Profesor de pociones están fijos en aquel que en un tiempo fue algo más que un amigo - "¿Por qué huiste? Después del funeral de Lily y de Potter desapareciste, ni siquiera dejaste una nota, ni Dumbledore sabía donde estabas, Remus tenía que decirte que yo aún..." - una mano selló los labios de Severus, éste la llevo a su mejilla- "No sabes como te he añorado."

- "Severus lo nuestro no pudo ser porque tu no quisiste, sé que fue un grave error que te enteraras de mi condición de esa manera." -

- "Pero, ¿ ahora?" -

- "No quiero sufrir otra vez, sobretodo cuando tu fuiste el primero que me rompió el corazón, cuando me dejaste después del incidente, en ese momento te amaba." -

- "Entonces, ¿ no estabas ya con Black?" -

- "No, fue en séptimo cuando decidí salir ya con él, cuando me enamoré de él" - Severus apretó con más fuerza la mano.

- "En séptimo, yo siempre creí que me engañabas con él" -

- "Yo te fui fiel durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos" - ahora Remus se percató en la aula que estaban, aquí fue donde por primera vez Severus le beso en la primavera de su cuarto año, recordaba ese beso pues el primero no se olvida nunca- "Tengo que irme"

- "Tú también te has dado cuenta"- soltó su mano y dejó que se fuera. _"Maldito Black, tú tienes la culpa, tú y Potter_"

FLASHBACK

Dos alumnos entraron en el aula, uno vestía el uniforme de Slytherin, lo primero que te llama la atención son sus penetrantes ojos negros denotan una fuerza que pocos adultos tienen, su mirada provocaba respeto e incluso miedo, su nariz es un poco ganchuda y grande en proporción con el rostro extremadamente pálido, que destaca por el contraste de su cabello azabache y brillante.

Su compañero es un poco más bajo que él, además de complexión más delgada y lleva los colores de la casa rival por excelencia de Slytherin, Gryffindor, el joven a pesar de una apariencia un poco enfermiza no-pasa desapercibido por mucho que lo intente éste, si no-té fijas primero en los mechones plateados que destacan en alguien tan joven, aún más teniendo un pelo cuyo color era parecido a la miel, pero al igual que su compañero si hay un rasgo que lo distingue son sus ojos dorados y expresivos, en un primer momento puedes pensar que son castaños pero luego te das cuenta que brillan como dos galeones pequeños, su rostro es pálido pero no tanto como su compañero, al menos no lo parece.

- "Dime Severus, ¿qué quieres decirme?"- el chico Gryffindor se sentó sobre una de las mesas- "Tengo que preparar el trabajo extra de Velum sobre los dementotes, cuando coja a James me va a oír, todavía lo veo poniéndose de pie para presentarse voluntario al trabajo para luego decir "Lupin me ayudará""- intentando hacer la voz de su amigo - "Si quiere quedar bien ante Lily bien, pero por qué tengo que hacer yo también el trabajo, ya tengo suficiente con los de runas mágicas, astrología y estudios muggles, seguro que cuando acabe la semana tengo dos más".

- "Potter es un egoísta, espero que Lily no salga nunca con él. Pero no te he traído aquí para hablar del idiota de Potter, ni el imbécil de Black. Yo... Yo quería pedirte... pedirte una cosa, Remus"- el chico de pelo negro había bajado la vista.

- "Lo que quieras y esté a mi alcance"- el chico sentado le sonreía.

- "Quiero que vengas conmigo a la fiesta de este fin de semana en Hogsmeade"- los ojos negros suplicaban a los dorados.

- "Severus, es una fiesta claro que iré, se lo diré a Lily"-

- "¡NO!"- gritó Severus, entonces Remus entendió.

- " Ah. Bueno yo... No lo sé."

- "No es tan difícil, sí o no."

- "La mayoría de las cosas no son tan sencillas, Severus eres mi amigo, te conocí en el tren cuando tenía once años y ahora me pides que salga contigo."

- "Eso es un no"-

- "Yo no he dicho eso"-

- "Remus me gustas desde que íbamos a segundo, sé que no soy el único y..."- la mano de Remus se poso sobre los finos labios de Severus.

- "Debo confesarte que a mí también me gustas. ¡Por Merlín lo he dicho!"- se sonrojó muchísimo, se bajo de la mesa y se puso a andar por la clase.

- "Entonces sí"- en la cara siempre seria del joven apareció la sonrisa más grande que Remus había visto.

- "No prometo nada, sólo vamos juntos a una fiesta. "- Remus se acercó a Severus.

- "Una fiesta donde estará la mitad de Hogwarts."-

- "Sí, me encantará ver como James intenta contra maldiciones en mí porque estará convencido de que me has echado un _Imperius_"- la verdad el chico estaba asustado, Remus notó algo en sus labios, se quedo paralizado cuando se percató de que Severus le estaba besando, notó como todos su pelos se erizaban, al igual que un cosquilleo por toda la espalda e involuntariamente cerró los ojos.

- "Hacia tanto tiempo que quería hacerlo, sabes dulce"- dijo Severus a escasos centímetros de los labios de Remus

- "He comido chocolate hace unos momentos"- Remus parecía encontrarse entre nubes, estaba coloradísimo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró los profundos ojos de su futura pareja mirándole - "Ese ha sido mi primer beso"- murmuro.

- "Espero que no sea el último"- el estoico chico le sonreía.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Habían pasado veinte años de aquel beso, desde luego que no fue su primer beso, para el profesor de pociones pero era uno de los más especiales para él, sus demás besos especiales tenían el mismo protagonista.

__

"Todo por culpa de Black, por su culpa y la mía le perdí. Pero algún día volverá a m

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del encuentro con Snape, Remus por fin pudo enviar la carta, no quería pensar en su conversación con Severus, todavía no sé creía que le hubiera pedido una segunda oportunidad.

El desayuno fue de los más tranquilo, claro que el profesor de defensa comió tan rápido que su compañera, la Profesora Mcgonagall, pensaba que se atragantaría. Enseguida que terminó se dirigió hacia su clase, miró el horario.

_"Quinto año, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw"_ vio una notita era la letra del profesor de encantamientos "Los gemelos Weasley, bromistas incorregibles sin mala fe"- _"Yo conocí a dos con mala fe, no será tan difícil_"

Después de la clase, Remus Lupin se sentía satisfecho no había perdido su toque, los alumnos había atendido incluso los gemelos, que en su opinión eran angelitos si pensaba en lo que habían hecho sus amigos, incluso Andrew Weasley, el hermano pequeño de Arthur había sido peor.

El resto del día paso sin incidente alguno en su clase pero pronto se enteró por el Profesor Flitwick de lo sucedido con el hipogrifo.

- "Sí parece que el Sr. Malfoy se comportó como estúpido orgulloso, también Hagrid fue un imprudente al haber comenzado con un hipogrifo." -

- "¿El Sr. Malfoy?, ¿Se encuentra bien?"- preguntó con preocupación.

- "Sí solo tiene unos rasguños, pero él dice que tiene terribles dolores, tendrías que haber visto como está el pobre Hagrid"- el anciano profesor cuando quiso darse cuenta el joven ya se dirigía hacia la enfermería.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontró enfrente de la entrada, la puerta se abrió, los guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle salían, los alumnos lo miraron con cara de atontados aunque en realidad era siempre la misma, después se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Respiró profundamente y entró.

- "Remus ¿qué haces aquí?"- Madame Pomfrey lo miró extrañada- "¿te encuentras bien?"

- "Sí, solamente vine a hacer le una visita de cortesía"- con la mirada buscaba a quien había venido a ver.

- "Vaya me faltan unos ingredientes, Remus te importa cuidar unos minutos al joven Malfoy, mientras voy a buscar los a las mazmorras, seguro que Severus los tiene"- la enfermera se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin más palabras salió.

Miró hacia la única cama ocupada, el joven parecía dormir, pudo ver el vendaje en la mano, notó en su túnica a la varita vibrar. _"No Kaie, no puedo curarle, llamaría mucho la atención_".

El ruido al abrir la puerta le hizo voltear para encontrarse con el Director del Colegio Hogwarts, siempre con sus gafas de media luna, tras las cuales estaban unos ojos azules que habían visto demasiadas cosas que nadie desearía ver.

- "Vine a ver al joven Malfoy como tú. Apartémonos un poco para no molestarlo" -

- "No se moleste, está despierto" - declaró Remus, el director pudo comprobar como el jovencito abría los ojos y miraba con desprecio al anciano, en cambio regalo una sonrisa a su nuevo profesor.

-"Se siente mejor Sr. Malfoy, por un momento me asusté"- dijo nuevamente el directo.

- "Ha contratado a un patán como profesor, espero que esté satisfecho Director, mi padre va a tomar cartas en el asunto"- el heredero de los Malfoy tenía el mismo orgullo y soberbia que su padre, después de todo es la característica de casi todo Malfoy, aunque siempre hay excepciones.

- "Sr. Malfoy estoy completamente seguro que Hagrid es un competente profesor, tal vez se entusiasmo un poco en su primera clase, pero debo alegar en su favor que el comportamiento suyo ha provocado la situación"- el anciano habló en un tono cordial a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.

- "¡Ya puede despedirse de esa bestia!"- exclamó Draco levantándose de la cama y encarándose al Director.

- "¡Sr. Malfoy! ¡Vuelva a acostarse!"- gritó Lupin, Albus lo miró sorprendido, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el joven insolente le obedecía y le susurró.

- "¿Lo sabe?"-

- "¡Por supuesto que lo sé!"- respondió el chico de pelo platino.- "¡Yo no soy Potter!"

El anciano estaba sorprendido ese muchacho de trece años, sabía un secreto incluso oculto al Ministerio de la Magia, muy pocas personas y magas sabían de ello.

- "Albus no me mires así, es lógico que lo sepa, no te fijaste al ir a mi casa en Suiza" - Remus consultó su reloj de pulsera, tenía que buscar el material para la clase de tercero.

- "Sr. Director, usted también está aquí"- la profesora Mcgonagall entraba en la enfermería llevando una carta. Remus supuso enseguida que sería algo referente al hipogrifo, no sería una mala idea ir a ver a Hagrid para infundirle ánimos, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien, ese hipogrifo iba a vivir y hacer algo muy importante.

- "Sí me disculpan tengo que irme, me alegro de verle en tan buen estado, Sr. Malfoy. Buena noches profesores"- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida y se dirigió a la búsqueda de cualquier boggart.

Al llegar a la sala de profesores vio a las Profesoras Sprout y Houch como apuntaban sus varitas a un armario que se movía, detrás de una silla vio un poco agazapada a la profesora de adivinación.

- "¿Sucede algo?"- pregunto el recién llegado.

- "Me parece que tenemos un boggart en el armario"- dijo la Profesora Sprout

- "¡Mío! ¡Yo lo quiero!"- las mujeres lo miraron extrañadas- "Lo necesito para la clase de mañana. ¿Pueden dejarme el armario un par de días?"- preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

Invocó un _mobilus_ y se llevó el armario a su clase. Sí mañana sería un día muy entretenido, subió a su despacho para preparar las clases restantes, necesitaba consultar algunos volúmenes y notas.

No habría pasado más una hora cuando oyó un ruido proveniente del aula, bajo las escaleras despacio inspeccionándolo todo con la vista, parecía que todo estaba en su lugar. Pero al estar en medio de la habitación, sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, donde tenía una herida muy especial.

__

" Kaie ¿qué ocurre?"- la varita estaba vibrando, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso- _"Por Merlín, no"- _cayó sobre sus rodillas, entonces empezó a ver una figura que se acercaba a él, la varita brillaba _"Tranquila". _De pronto todo se oscureció más, pero vio unos ojos brillantes, había algo familiar en esos ojos verdes, se parecían tanto a los de Lily, pero a la vez tan distintos, no podía apartar su mirada de ellos, no podía ser él, no podía estar en Howgarts.

- "Ven conmigo, vamos dame la mano Remus" - la figura estiraba su brazo hacia un Remus aterrado.

- "Tú no estás aquí, es imposible" -entonces miró la puerta del armario, se había abierto, apuntó la varita hacia su miedo y murmuró algo inaudible - "_..._"- salió un rayo lila que dio al desconocido, que se evaporó en el momento para transformarse en una bola plateada- "¡MÉTETE EN ESE MALDITO ARMARIO! " - una ráfaga de aire salió de la varita, empujando la bola dentro del armario, cerrándose la puerta con cerrojo, la fuerza del aire había sido tal que el armario había caído . Remus se incorporó, miraba el armario con odio, se acercó al mueble caído y con un hechizo lo volvió a levantar.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- el Director estaba en una de las esquinas del aula cerca del armario.

- "Albus ¿qué hace aquí?"- miró a los ojos del anciano y vio la culpabilidad- "Dejo libre al boggart"- Remus le miró confuso - "¿por qué?".

- "Lo siento tenía que comprobar una cosa"-

- "Usted siempre lo siente. Dígame el resultado ha sido satisfactorio, porque yo no había vuelto a pasar tan miedo desde aquellos días"-

- "Ni yo tampoco, no era tu miedo era el mío"- el anciano se acercó al joven- "Sabes que él está vivo, al igual que Tom. Pero no sé dónde".

- "Tal vez si está en Howgarts, no sería la primera vez que tiene el enemigo en casa."- dijo Lupin con sarcasmo.

- "Te puedo asegurar, que no puede poner un pie en Howgarts, sin que yo lo sepa".- el anciano miraba el armario con aprehensión. - "Conozco un hechizo que evitará que el boggart se transforme en él".

- "Ya me encargado de eso."

- "Eso me parecía, los hechizos inaudibles siempre fueron una de tus especialidades."- el antiguo profesor de transfiguraciones puso una mano en el hombro de Remus, quien la apartó de inmediato. Albus cambió de tema - "He recibido noticia de ellos."

- "¡Por Merlín! .Se me había olvidado hablar con ellos"- se apartó unos cuantos mechones de la cara, sin duda se encontraba mejor que hacía unos momentos. - "¿Qué han dicho?"

El anciano sonrió- " Se lo imaginaban al saber de la fuga de Sirius Black, que no dude en solicitar ayuda para acabar con el traidor".

- "Porque será que no me extraña"- dijo riendo- "Albus necesito una copa".

- "Tengo un güisqui irlandés del siglo pasado muy bueno"- dijo sonriendo un Albus Dumbledore al saberse perdonado por su estupidez.

- "Yo una copita muy pequeña, bueno no, dos"- dijo seguro Remus _"Después de todo ha sido un día muy largo con emociones demasiado fuertes. Por favor que mañana no sea igual, ni peor"_

Los dos se dirigieron hacia al despacho del anciano, durante el trayecto apenas hablaron. Una vez allí el anciano sirvió el delicioso licor, dándole una copa al joven profesor.

- "Por cierto Remus, qué tal con Severus"- dijo tomando un sorbo el anciano. Ante el comentario su acompañante se sonrojó, Albus sonrió - "Te lo ha dicho"

- "Sé puede saber como se entera de todo, acaso Flitwick le ha enseñado a espiar detrás de las puertas. ¿Usted madruga también?"- ahora Remus estaba muy sonrojado, se bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago _"Quema, pero está buenísimo_" .

- "No, pero conozco a Severus y soy muy buen observador. Lo que no sé es tu contestación"- al mirar a Remus pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos- "Tienes que olvidar a Sirius, sé que es duro".

- "Mire Director de mi vida privada ya me encargó yo. No necesito celestinas en mi vida sentimental, ya está demasiado complicada."- cogió la botella y tomó un buen trago, ante el asombro del anciano.

- "Remus tú no puedes beber tanto, no lo toleras bien"- a lo que Remus volvió a tomar un buen trago.- "Mañana tendrás una resaca impresionante".

- "Pues yo creo que no"- y otro trago tomó- "Albus, por qué no dejas de moverte".

- "Venga dame la botella"- le cogió la botella a un desorientado joven que cerró los ojos quedándose dormido al instante- "Mi pobre muchacho, siento que sufras tanto pero tienes que hacerte fuerte"- le acomodó en el sofá y le tapó con una de sus mantas. Paso una de sus manos para despejar la frente del profesor de defensa. - "Duerme, necesitas dormir, ha sido un día muy difícil, pero vendrán días peores." - se hizo la oscuridad.

****

Notas de autor y agradecimientos; Mil disculpas por la demora este capítulo no se quería escribir, pero por fin he acabado con esta parte, en adelante espero no tardar más de una semana en poder subir al menos un capítulo, es que eso de tener tres fics en marcha no es nada bueno. Cualquier duda y comentario se lo contestaré.

****

Miki-Black; muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste, referente a lo que pediste la historia misma te contestará.

****

Katie-Soul-Sieth; de todo corazón te agradezco tus comentarios, cuando los vi creía que algo le pasaba al ordenador. Del capítulo tres lo que me gusto más escribir fue el sueño de Remus, me alegro que te encantara. Respecto a tu petición el capítulo de hoy ha debido darte una pista. No te preocupes por los personajes inventados yo aviso. Una cosa más lee el quinto libro antes de seguir con "Desterrados" a menos que ya sepas los grandes spoilers. Enseguida que tenga un momento me leo tus fics.

**A todas las demás personas que lean este fic muchas gracias y espero que hayan pasado un buen rato.**


	5. Mi compañera de la noche

**__**

Disclaimer los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, sólo son míos aquellos no reconocidos. No obtengo nada realizando esta historia salvo sus comentarios, es decir no se hace con fines lucrativos.

****

Advertencia es un universo alternativo/paralelo al POA, donde Harry Potter no es el protagonista y lo más importante este fic contiene Slash, sino te gusta POR FAVOR NO SIGAS, a partir de aquí es responsabilidad tuya.

Pensamientos = _"cursivas y entre comillas"_

****

Capítulo quinto: Mi compañera de la noche.

Después del primer día, el nuevo profesor de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" no tuvo más sobresaltos como ese día. Claro si no contaba la resaca que sufrió durante tres días; la interesante clase con Harry; las miradas de odio o rabia, la verdad nunca es que nunca supo diferenciarlas en Severus, de las que era víctima; Su hermano no le había escrito, lo que significaba que estaban muy molesto con él y las bromas Peeves.

Peeves, el fantasma más alborotador e insufrible de la historia de Howgarts, además eterno enemigo del Sr. Filch, conserje del Colegio. Sí tenía ganas de gastar bromas inocentes de acuerdo, incluso podía menospreciarlo ante los alumnos, que se atendiera a las consecuencias como ser objeto de enseñanza de sus clases. Pero hubo algo que Remus no estuvo dispuesto a tolerar, ¿conque derecho le estropeaba uno de sus discos favoritos? El resultado de tal acción había llevado a tomar cartas en el asunto, debía hacer algo drástico. Después de pasar siete años con dos bromistas profesionales algo sabía sobre éstos y sus temores.

Al final nadie supo nada de Peeves en una semana y cada vez que alguien preguntaba por él, Remus no podía evitar sonreír pensando en la situación en que le había dejado, encerrado y con compañía no grata para el fantasma, su abuela el único ser que realmente respetaba y temía. A partir de ese momento el joven profesor no tuvo más problemas y cuando se veían le decía.

- "¿Cómo se encuentra su abuela?"- el ser translúcido, tomaba la dirección opuesta del satisfecho licántropo.

Sí realmente habían sido unos días tranquilos, tenía la impresión que agradaba a sus alumnos incluso a los Slytherin, pero estos jamás lo admitirían y mucho menos teniendo a Snape como Jefe de su casa, pero Remus lo sabía; eran respetuosos, le obedecían, no había muchas miradas descaradas y soberbias, sin lugar a dudas de Draco Malfoy sino lo hiciera el hecho es que llamaría demasiado la atención.

Ya había tenido casi todas sus clases, solo le faltaba una más, y después la cena, estaba realmente hambriento, su apetito aumentaba de forma considerable cuando se acercaba el plenilunio. El viernes por la noche tendría su cita con el satélite por suerte el domingo ya estaría recuperado para sus clases del lunes, nadie se daría cuenta de la ausencia del nuevo profesor o pensarían que ha ido con su familia a pasar el fin de semana.

Hoy empezaría a tomar la poción Wolfsbane, solamente de pensarlo se le revolvía todo, el sabor era realmente desagradable a parte de sus efectos secundarios como la somnolencia y el cansancio, la primera vez que la tomo estuvo sonámbulo toda una semana.

La marca de su maldición le dolía como era habitual, cuando se acerca la cita con la luna, la cicatriz de la cadera le recordaba que era y el origen de esa herida. Desde esa noche sólo la había visto en libros, fotografías, películas, aún así le influenciaba de forma leve, se ponía tenso y nervioso. En el fondo de su corazón anhelaba volver a ver la luna llena, que su luz le iluminara y no saliera esa criatura oscura que él no podía controlar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vio la inspiración de los poetas, la musa de la noche? Sí recordaba la última vez, al principio sólo tenía recuerdos vagos, difusos e incluso incoherentes.

FLASHBACK

Los paisajes eran maravillosos y nuevos para un niño de siete años que nunca había salido de su ciudad, era una vegetación tan distinta a lo que podía encontrar en el Hyde Park o cualquier parque de Londres, los árboles que veía por la ventana eran abetos enormes y majestuosos, de vez en cuando veía algún animal qué únicamente podía ver en el zoológico de su ciudad, que había visitado recientemente con sus compañeros del colegio.

- "John siéntate bien, puedes caerte" - el padre advertía al niño que estaba de pie sobre el asiento mirando por la ventana.

- "Mira papá, un ciervo, un ciervo" - gritaba el pequeño.

- "Sí hijo, no te preocupes que verás muchos" - el adulto de pelo rubio y ojos azules sonreía a cada comentario de su hijo.

- "Papa, ¿por qué no ha venido mamá?" - dijo el niño sentándose bien.

- "Ha tenido que ir a ver a un familiar que está enfermo" -

- "¿Y por que no hemos ido nosotros?" - preguntó curioso el niño.

- "Porque teníamos que venir aquí" - el padre no podía decirle a su niño que era porque había miembros de la familia que no aceptaban el matrimonio y estaban convencidos que no duraría nada.

- "Mamá vendrá volando" -

- "No lo sé, seguro que llegará antes que nosotros al castillo del Sr. Velum." -

Al atardecer llegaron a la estación indicada, debían bajarse rápido antes de que el tren prosiguiera su recorrido, el padre cogió las maletas, mientras el niño cogía su libro, a pesar de su corta edad había desarrollado un gusto por la lectura no normal para los niños de su edad, especialmente por los libros de aprendizaje de magia, ya que no era un niño común sus papas eran magos.

- "Usted debe ser Frank Lupin" - el niño se acercó a su padre, quien acababa de hablar era un hombre de unos cincuenta años vestido completamente de negro, al igual que su sombrero y unas gafas que no permitían ver sus ojos, ese hombre iba demasiado tapado, no hacía tanto frío además era julio - "Soy Ivan, el Sr. Velum me ha pedido que le disculpen pero hemos tenido "pequeños problemas" en el castillo, así que de momento se hospedarán en la casa del guardabosques de momento."

El niño miró a su padre que se mordía el labio inferior, lo cual hacía solamente cuando estaba nervioso, su padre lo cogió de la mano y ambos siguieron a Ivan al coche que les esperaba a la salida de la estación. El trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos adultos pronunció palabra alguna, había preocupación en el rostro de ambos, el niño no entendía el motivo, ya que sus padres tenían ese semblante muy frecuentemente en los últimos días.

Al llegar el niño se enamoró del lugar, ya no le importaba nada ir al castillo del Sr. Velum, la casa parecía sacada de uno de los cuentos de los Hermanos Grim, creía que en cualquier momento saldría uno de los personajes que habían sido inmortalizados.

- "Venga John tenemos que entrar pronto anochecerá"- el niño lo siguió hasta la casa, cuando entró vio sobre la mesa una tarta de chocolate y platos.

- " ¡Chocolate! ¿Puedo comer un trozo?"- se había soltado de su padre, dirigiéndose a su segundo postre favorito.

- "Más tarde"- el niño refunfuñó. Siguió a su padre a una de las habitaciones - "Quiero que te quedes aquí, ni se te ocurra salir la habitación, no nos moleste a Ivan" - el niño asintió a la orden de su padre.

Al cabo de media hora de estar leyendo un libro que supuestamente no tenía que leer hasta los once años, miró hacia la ventana y vio una ardilla blanca entrar en la estancia, si había visto estos animalitos pero nunca uno de es color, tal vez era hora de tener una mascota, intento cogerla pero el travieso animal se zafó del niño y salió por la ventana, pero se detuvo, parecía que le invitaba a seguirle, el pequeño imprudente la persiguió al bosque.

Después de haber seguido al roedor y jugar un rato, se percató que no sabía dónde estaba. Ahora no le parecía tan divertido él haber desobedecido a su padre, tendría que haberse quedado en la casa, no haber seguido a la ardilla, ahora estaba en el bosque, perdido y llorando, quería volver con sus padres que su madre le abrazara fuertemente y le besará en la frente, diciéndole "_No te preocupes mi pequeño, mama está aquí, nada malo puede pasarte_"

- "Mamá" - susurró el niño asustado, como si su madre pudiese oírle su mama era una bruja muy buena y poderosa, había estudiado para ser algo relacionado con la policía mágica, nunca se acordaba de cómo era la palabra, pero lo dejó todo cuando se caso con un humilde mago, un hijo de muggles que no tenía nada que ofrecerle salvo su amor y eso le había bastado a ella.

Miró hacia el cielo, la luna llena había salido, la contempló, nunca había visto el satélite tan redondo y brillante. El niño la observaba embelesado sin sentir ni oír nada más, sólo hasta que oyó el aullido del lobo, volvió a la realidad estaba solo en un bosque y con luna llena.

Escuchó las ramas romperse detrás de él, un animal no estaba muy lejos, tal vez era la ardilla, pero antes de que pudiera comprobarlo salió corriendo y gritando.

- "¡SOCORRO! ¡PAPÁ!" - corría todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, oía algo detrás de él, no quería mirar a su espalda, pero lo hizo y al hacerlo tropezó con las raíces de uno de los sombríos abetos, a la luz parecían majestuosos. Se quedó quieto sin moverse, oía la respiración del animal cerca, estaba aterrado, lentamente se giró para encontrase a su perseguidor.

Una bestia de pelo gris oscuro que le recordaba a los lobos que había visto en el parque zoológico, pero muy alargada y grande, con una boca enorme, no podía dejar de mirar los amarillentos colmillos, levantó un poco su cabeza para ver esos ojos grises que lo estudiaban, había inteligencia en ellos.

- "¡¡¡AH!!!" - antes de darse cuenta aquella criatura le había mordido en la cadera, el dolor era indescriptible, cerró los ojos convencido de que lo que le ocurría era una pesadilla, cada fibra de su ser gritaba de dolor ¿iba a morir?. Pero el dolor cesó un poco cuando sentía algo húmedo en su cadera, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba abrió los ojos, el lobo le lamía la herida que le había provocado ¿iba a ser devorado? Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todo estaba borroso oía alguien llamarle, a una mujer su voz le es muy familiar.

- "Remus despierta, mi niño mi tesoro abre esos ojitos, enséñaselos a mamá -

- "Mami"- pronunció tan débilmente el niño que parecía un suspiro.

- "Si mami esta aquí y papi también"- la mujer lloraba abrazando dulcemente al pequeño, besado le suavemente las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y los labios - "No te preocupes, mi amor todo irá bien".

FIN FLASHBACK

"Aquella noche de verano mi vida cambió, en realidad nunca tuve la vida que yo creía mía, todo era mentira, años mas tarde supe la verdad del día que vi la luna llena por última vez, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no saber los secretos, a veces es mejor vivir ignorando la verdad. Con el tiempo he aprendido a aceptar lo que soy y quien soy. Al día siguiente conocí a Mistral Velum y a mi padrino, Maximus Iulia. Y años más tarde conocí al hombre lobo que me hizo."

Transcurridas las dos horas de enseñanza, se dirigía a sus aposentos a descansar un rato antes de la cena, la clase fue amena como siempre, pero el ciclo pretransformación no ayudaba en nada.

- "Profesor Lupin"- reconoció la voz del conserje, se dio la vuelta y lo miró - "Hay alguien que pregunta por usted. No son horas de visita pero ese Stonheart nunca le han importado mucho las normas, sé que rompió muchas durante su estancia, aunque nunca pude atraparle."

- "¿Garrick está aquí?"- Remus estaba sorprendido.

- "Sí, está en la entrada hablando con el Director Dumbledore, será mejor que vaya parece que se siguen llevando tan mal como antes"- comentó el conserje.

El licántropo se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia la entrada principal del castillo, pronto vislumbró las dos figuras, una enfrente a la otra, se detuvo para contemplarlos parecían un león y un tigre apunto de atacarse, nunca entendió de donde venía esa hostilidad entre el que es un antiguo conocido y su jefe. Garrick Stonheart es una de las pocas personas capaces de exasperar al antiguo profesor de transfiguraciones. Seguro que había un motivo para esa relación entre ellos, ¿cuál era? Eso si que es una buena pregunta, los dos saben mucho de todo el mundo, pero cuando se trata de decir algo referente a ellos se cerraban en banda y no les sacabas ni una sola palabra de su vida personal.

- "Hola Remus"- el joven del pelo castaño oscuro saludo al recién llegado con su sonrisa seductora, la sonrisa reservada a su persona especial- "¿cómo te van las clases? Recuerdo que siempre se te dieron bien los niños y los no tan pequeños, te encantaba enseñar."

- "Sí, es una suerte que el Director me haya ofrecido tan amablemente este puesto vacante."- le dijo, sonriendo luego al anciano.

- "Claro ¿y Black no tiene nada que ver?" - los dos lo miraron - "Es por eso que estoy aquí. Tal vez sería mejor hablarlo en su despacho Dumbledore."

Remus se percató de que a escasa distancia del hombre que hasta ahora había hablado se encontraba un baúl grande y negro, ese tipo de baúles se empleaban para viajar una temporada larga o para trasladarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- "¿Por qué tenemos que hablar en mi despacho? Deberías irte Garrick vamos a cerrar las puertas, te dejaré uno de los carruajes para que te vayas, aquí no puede haber personal ajeno a Hogwarts, no quiero correr riesgos con los dementotes ni con Sirius Black."- el anciano tenía ganas que se fuera.

- "Es por eso que estoy aquí, el Ministro me a nombrado encargado del caso Black y así poder controlar a los dementotes, para que no ocurran posibles accidentes"- declaró orgulloso Garrick ante dos sorprendidos Albus y Remus.

- "Desde cuando trabajas para el ministerio de Magia"- preguntó el más joven.

- "Remus has estado doce años fuera de Inglaterra, ahora soy uno de los aurores especiales del Ministerio de Magia, si quieres después de la cena nos ponemos al tanto de nuestras vidas"- dijo aproximándose.

- "¡Cómo es que no me lo han notificado!¡ Soy el Director del Colegio! Además tú habías dicho que estabas aquí por Remus."- el comentario provocó el sonrojo de Lupin.

- "¡Es que no me distes tiempo a que te entregara esto!" - el hombre de ojos grises le entregó un pergamino oficial, el director lo cogió con desgana y lo leyó un par de veces en el intento de encontrar un error y de esta manera deshacerse de la molestia que le suponía el recién llegado.

- "Parece que todo está correcto"- dijo molesto el anciano - "El Sr. Filch, llevará tus cosas a uno de las habitaciones desocupadas."

- "No se moleste puedo compartir la habitación con Remus"-

- "¡NO!"- gritó el aludido, haciendo que Garrick volviera a sonreírle -"Me voy a cenar"- los dejo discutiendo algunos aspectos de la seguridad del Colegio Magia y Hechicería más conocido de Europa.

"_Garrick ¿Es auror especial? ¿Desde cuando existe eso? Y yo estaba contentó porque tenía unos días tranquilos. Cuando se enteré Severus que va estar aquí para capturar a Sirius" _el nuevo profesor detuvo el paso "_No detendrá a Sirius le matará si tiene la ocasión. Le odia." _Continuó caminando _"¿por qué me preocupo por un traidor que entrego aquel que era su hermano?"_

"Remus yo te amo, siempre te amaré pase lo que pase, no me olvidaré de ti jamás."- la voz de Sirius estaba en su cabeza, desde que había llegado los recuerdos no cesaban.

Al llegar al Gran comedor se sentó en su lugar habitual, el profesor de pociones ya había llegado, tenía su habitual mueca de disgusto, miró al recién llegado con desprecio aun que por dentro era otra cosa.

- "Cómo estamos Lupin, mañana va a ser una noche muy despejada deberías salir a dar un paseo."- Remus lo miró aburrido - "Después de la cena ven a las mazmorras, te he preparado tu poción"- se había acercado a su oreja para susurrarle estas palabras pero en realidad deseaba oler ese aroma tan característico del joven de ojos dorados, la verbena, esa aroma fresca le enloquecía.

- " Buenas noches Severus Snivellus Snape, hacia tiempo que no te veía."- los ojos del profesor más detestado de Howgarts por cualquier alumno que no fuera un slytherin, se ensancharon, conocía esa odiosa voz grave, sólo había tres personas que se atrevieran a llamarle con ese apodo, una estaba muerta, James Potter, la otra no se arriesgaría a ser visto, Sirius Black, así que solo que daba una persona.

- "¿Qué demonios haces aquí Stonheart?"- preguntó levantándose, para enfrentarse a eso ojos altivos y burlones.

- "Vengo a quedarme una temporada. Tengo la misión de capturar al prófugo de Azkaban."- dijo sonrientemente - "¿Sabes que tienes el pelo más graso que la última vez?"

- "Sr. Director, debe ser una broma"- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- "No Severus, me temo que no. Vamos a tener al Sr. Stonheart con nosotros hasta la captura de Black."- ante tales palabras Severus volvió a sentarse, respirando profundamente. Mientras que él recién llegado saludaba al resto del profesorado, quien le dio una calurosa bienvenida fue Fliwick, la verdad es que el bajito profesor se alegraba de volver a ver su antiguo alumno, el más problemático de toda la historia de la casa pero también él más deslumbrante en encantamientos y transfiguraciones de su promoción y otras anteriores.

La hora de la cena estuvo llena de murmullos acerca de la persona que se sentaba junto al profesor que en pocos días se había convertido en uno de los preferidos por casi todos los alumnos, sobretodo les gustaba su forma de enseñar a ritmo de swing y humor, las clases habían mejorado sustancialmente y estos tenían la sensación de estar aprendiendo y no contemplando la sonrisa ganadora de la Revista "Corazón de bruja" como fue el año anterior. Eso sin olvidar el atractivo del profesor que no pasaba desapercibido en especial por el alumnado de cursos superiores.

Al finalizar la cena la teoría de la mayoría es que era un auror venido para capturar al asesino que había conseguido huir de la prisión más segura del mundo mágico, aquel que fue el fiel vasallo del que no debe ser nombrado. Los jefes de su casa confirmaron lo que todo el mundo suponía, pero no entendían porque se encontraba en el castillo en lugar del pueblos, la respuesta fue sencilla por si el prófugo podía entrar en Howgarts, lo que era totalmente improbable.

En el Gran comedor se fue vaciando, el Director acompañó a Garrick a sus aposentos y al cabo de unos instantes Remus se dirigió a tomar esa poción tan desagradable y amarga, varias veces se había preguntado cuál de los ingredientes le daba ese insufrible sabor. Al llegar a las mazmorras, los recuerdos volvían a él.

FLASHBACK

Dos alumnos, un chico y una chica, con los colores de la misma casa, Gryffindor se dirigían a su última clase del día, era lunes la semana acababa de empezar pero para el chico de cabello castaño, solo deseaba que terminara.

- "¿No piensas hablarme?"- preguntó la chica pelirroja.

- "¿Cómo?"- preguntó sorprendido.

- "Se puede saber qué te sucede, llevas toda la semana que apenas hablas, sólo abres la boca para comer. Remus estoy preocupada, no tienes buen aspecto."- en los ojos de impresionante color verde había una preocupación inusual.

- "Nada Lily, es sólo que las cosas no van bien. Estoy preocupado por mis padres, detrás de los muros de Howgarts se está librando una guerra, la gente desaparece y no vuelve"- el chico detuvo su paso - "no vuelve porque está muerta."

- "Venga Remus, no seas paranoico. De acuerdo que están ocurriendo cosas raras y que ese Lord Voldemort es peligroso pero estamos en el lugar más seguro de todos. Dumbledore no permitirá que nos pase nada."- dijo ella tratando de animarle - "Yo no creo que la situación sea tan grave."

- "Lily, si que lo es, hace tres días soñé con una hermana de mi madre, la única que apoyo siempre a mis padres, era una auror. Se despedía de mí, me dijo que fuera fuerte y que averiguara la verdad, y que le dijera a su hermana que la quería mucho, que se lo dijera yo ya que podía. ¡Sé que está muerta!" - el joven no pudo evitar llorar, su amiga le abrazó fuertemente y le susurraba.

- "No seas tonto, sólo fue una pesadilla."- pero ella misma lo dudaba sabía que su amigo del alma tenía ciertas habilidades extra sensoriales, en ocasiones él sentía cosas que nadie más podía.

- "Remus, ¿qué pasa?"- ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de una tercera persona, un chico que llevaba los colores verde y plateado se acercó a ellos, Remus se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica -"¿ha sucedido algo con los idiotas? ¿Han vuelto a molestarte?"- Lily sabía que se refería a Potter y Black, desde que hacía un mes que Severus y Remus se presentarán juntos a la fiesta de Hogsmeade, los dos bromistas de Hogwarts no dejan de decirle que eso era un error. En especial Sirius Black que cada vez que se encontraba con Severus estaba a punto de golpearle o lanzarle un hechizo, incluso una maldición. Ella bien sabía que el león más famoso de Gryffindord estaba loco por el chico de ojos dorados, aunque no era el único no nos olvidemos de Stonheart, quien era el más evidente y también tenía sus admiradoras, él pobre chico no sabía que veían en él.

- "No, sólo es que mi familia no sabe nada de mi tía desde hace unos días y estoy preocupado."- lo decía mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lily lo miraba preocupada, iba a volverlo abrazar, le dolía ver a Remus de esta manera, esta era la segunda vez que veía lágrimas en un rostro normalmente alegre que tenía siempre una sonrisa amable para todo el mundo. Cuándo iba a darle el abrazo, se quedó helada al ver que lo hacía Severus, jamás creyó ver hacer al estoico muchacho un gesto de cariño en público, y mucho menos susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras a alguien ¿seguro que ese es Severus? ¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza, provocándole un cambio de personalidad tan grande? ¿O ese era el Severus que sólo aparece para las personas que aprecia? Recordaba que él siempre la trata bien, a ella y a Remus, también al Director, pero para el resto del mundo era frío y para la mayoría de los Gryffindors insufrible.

Ella miraba la escena maravillada, Severus abrazando y consolando, Remus que era por lo menos unos centímetros más bajo lloraba en su hombro. Cuando éste último se hubo tranquilizado entraron en la clase por suerte aún no había nadie, normalmente las clases que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían sus alumnos llegaban cuando ya era casi la hora de empezarlas, por lo que faltaban todavía unos minutos para que Remus recuperara la sonrisa, Lily pudo comprobar como el chico moreno hacía lo posible para que su mejor amigo riera y lo consiguió, siempre le había gustado escuchar la risa dulce de Remus y también la risa agradable de James Potter claro que eso no lo admitiría.

Al cabo de unos momentos los alumnos empezaron a llegar, Severus se fue con los compañeros de su casa, no quería empezar una discusión con Black y Potter. Lily permanecía sentada al lado de Remus, cuando miraba su rostro nadie diría que había estado llorando.

- "¡Hola Moony!" -entró alegre e incombustible Sirius Black, dirigiéndose a los dos amigos - "Hola Evans, porque no me haces un favor y te sientas con James."- ella levantó las cejas y miró como el sonriente Potter la miraba embelesado y ella le sonrío, haciendo que James Potter pusiera cara de tonto, para luego mirar a Sirius.

- "Lo siento Black, pero no. Además por qué me lo preguntas si sabes mi respuesta" -

- "No seas mala, Evans." - dijo con falsa tristeza el chico de sonrisa atractiva - "James no se merece que lo trates así." - Black se acercó más al rostro de Remus, estaba analizándolo- "Oye Moony ¿estás bien?" - mirando directamente a los ojos dorados - "¿has llorado?"- lo dijo muy bajito pero lo suficiente para que James lo oyera y fuera junto a Sirius para comprobarlo.

- "Pero que estáis diciendo, es la primavera y estoy en clase de pociones, ¿habéis olvidado lo sensible que soy a ciertos ingredientes en esta época del mes?"-

- "¿Snivellus te ha hecho algo?" - la jovial voz de James Potter se volvía fría cuando pronunciaba ese nombre, el cazador de Gryffindord era muy protectivo de sus amigos, en especial de Lily, Remus y Peter, de Sirius no se preocupaba tanto normalmente se metían junto en todos los problemas y la mayoría de las veces estaban castigados juntos, a veces parecían mellizos de lo unidos que estaban.

- "Por supuesto que no. Dejar de tratarle así, salgo con él porque me gusta."- sus dos amigos ponían cara de espanto cada vez que lo decía, en especial Black.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando la profesora de pociones entró, los dos Gryffindord se sentaron detrás de su personas especiales, cosa que no gustó nada a cierto Slytherin, que miraba con desprecio a su enemigo y éste a su vez con rencor.

- "Es mío"- siseaba Snape.

- "No por mucho tiempo"- le contestaba el heredero de los Black.

La voz de la profesora de transfiguraciones desde la puerta interrumpió la interesante explicación de la clase.

- "Disculpe profesora, puedo llevarme un momento al Sr. Lupin, el Director debe hablar con él"- preguntó de forma solemne Minerva Mcgonagall, la otra profesora asintió. Remus miró a Lily, aquello sólo podía ser una cosa que el chico no había tenido ningún sueño.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aquel día su tía Casiopea había sido encontrada muerta en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, donde el Ministerio la había enviado a investigar extraños acontecimientos relacionados con desapariciones y enloquecimientos sin motivo de los muggles que vivían allí. Le contó a su madre el sueño, desde la noche en que quedó maldito no había vuelto a ver llorar de forma tan desconsolada a su madre, ella había tenido una discusión tonta la última vez que se vieran las dos y ahora no podría decirle a su hermanita que ella también la quería. Con los años supo por Moody que su querida tía había recibido la maldición imperdonable _"Crucio" _hasta la muerte, éste le dijo que tenía que estar muy orgulloso de ella había sido una heroína los mortífagos no habían conseguido que se les uniera.

- "Los héroes siempre son los primeros en morir"- declaró el joven profesor a la oscuridad.

Camino deprisa hacia el despacho de Severus Snape como había cambiado las cosas en veinte años. Este es el mundo por el que murió tanta gente, ahora se les olvida, ya que creían que si se les olvida también el dolor desaparecería, pero qué ocurrirá cuando aquel que creen destruido vuelva con más fuerza, ¿dirán que es mentira?, ¿Estarán dispuestos a luchar o de lo contrario se esconderán en sus casa denunciándose unos a los otros?. Remus notó su varita vibrar.

__

"Tengo miedo Kaie, el futuro esta lleno de horror, será peor que la otra vez. Tal vez no sobrevivamos" la varita vibró con más intensidad _"No te preocupes es el ciclo pretransformación y estos recuerdos. Se me pasará."_

- "Se puede saber que has hecho para tardar tanto, tengo otras cosas que hacer que esperarte Lupin". - la voz del maestro de pociones sonaba enfadada, Remus entendía el motivo la llegada de Garrick le había hecho menos gracia que a él. No era difícil olvidar las confrontaciones que habían tenido en el pasado, durante la época de prefecto de Stonheart, éste había quitado más puntos a Severus que nunca y le había humillado más que nadie, bueno James y Sirius no se quedaban atrás, claro que el humillado no se quedaba en un rincón auto compadeciéndose, él también se tomaba su venganza contra aquellos que se metieran con él y tener a Severus como enemigo no era nada bueno y sano.

- "Buenas noches de nuevo, lo siento me he entretenido por el camino."- entró en el despacho, sobre la mesa estaba ese asqueroso mejunje, lo miro. - "¿De verdad que no puedes echarle un poco de azúcar?"

- "No, bébete la y márchate de aquí licántropo"-

- "¿Y chocolate?"-

- "Tampoco"-

- "¿Miel?"-

- "No"-

- "¿Sacarina?"-

- "¡Quieres tomártela de una maldita vez!"- exclamó ya furioso Snape.

El profesor de DCAO cogió de mala gana la copa humeante, cerró lo ojos y se bebió el líquido pastoso lo más rápido como pudo, el sabor era horrible, tendría que habérsela tomado antes de cenar. Cuando se bebió hasta la última gota, depositó la copa en la mesa, esperaba que el gusto desagradable de su boca durara poco en su habitación le esperaba una barra de chocolate, eso le ayudaría.

- "Hasta mañana Severus"-

- "Buenas noches Lupin"-

Al llegar a su cuarto abrió la ventana y buscó a su eterna compañera, la noche era estrellada, enseguida la vio brillante y hermosa, mañana se convertiría en lo que más odiaba en una bestia, aunque con la poción le permitiría conservar su mente humana, al menos de esta forma no tendría que ir a la Casa de los Gritos, su parte animal habría buscado desesperadamente al ciervo, el perro y a la rata, sus compañeros de juegos y aventuras en las noches más dolorosas del mes. Pero ahora ya no que daba nadie, el perro asesinó el ciervo y la rata.

- "Mañana tampoco faltarás a nuestra cita. Por supuesto que no, en más de vente años no lo has hecho. ¿Algún día podré verte sin sufrir?"- pegó otro mordisco a la tableta de chocolate que había cogido nada más llegar.

****

Nota de autora; mil perdones por la tardanza, supuestamente tengo que subir al menos un capítulo por semana como mínimo, pero la inspiración no entiende de plazos. Además las musas no vuelven. La verbena es un arbusto que crece en Provenza, su fragancia es fresca y deliciosa. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, cualquier pregunta se la contestaré.

****

Katie-Soul-Sieth: me alegró mucho que te siga gustando este fic, tus comentarios son siempre muy gratificantes. Te puedo contestarte a ciertas cosas el secreto que sabe Malfoy, he dado pistas ¿no te pareció raro su comportamiento en la enfermería? El personaje de ojos verdes tendrá que esperar. Respecto a la varita y es bastante especial, _Kaie_ es su nombre, es celta y su traducción en inglés es _"Combat_". El nombre de Garrick también tiene un significado. Muchos besos a ti también.

****

Tomoe KR Lupin: muchas gracias por el comentario, hicieron que me sonrojara. Yo soy más bien fan de Sirius y Remus, pero adoró también a Severus. No te preocupes te aseguro que hay Sirius/Remus. Espero que la historia siga gustándote.

****

Muchas gracias por leer el fic, si lo desean pueden dejar un review.


	6. Cartas, kappa y lluvia

Disclaimer; los personajes no son míos, como sabréis pertenecen a J.K Rowling y demás socios comerciales. Además no consigo ningún beneficio económico con ello, lo hago simplemente por diversión.

Advertencias; como en los demás capítulos debo decir que el fic es slash (relaciones homosexuales) si el tema no te agrada, por favor no continúes.

Cursivas; pensamientos, encantamientos o voces.

****

Capítulo sexto: Cartas, kappa y lluvia.

Escuchaba el reloj de pared. El sonido rítmico del péndulo tenía la habilidad de hacer que se relajara. También podía oír como la suave brisa, que se había levantado, giraba las hojas del libro, el cual estaba abierto sobre el escritorio, al lado de la ventana entreabierta.

El suave viento era más fresco esta madrugada, se notaba que el otoño ya había llegado. Hacía más frío, pero a él no le importaba, estaba en la cama y lo único que tenía que hacer era acurrucarse un poco más al lado del cuerpo que le abrazaba con ternura y amor. Se movió un poco acercándose a su amante, intentando no despertarle, ya que su acompañante nocturno tenía un sueño muy ligero. Pero falló en su intento.

Sintió a la persona a su lado despertar, notó como el cuerpo se tensaba y buscaba la varita bajo la almohada con un suave movimiento. Después se cercioraba con la mirada donde estaba y si se encontraba en un lugar seguro, ya que los tiempos eran muy peligrosos. Al comprobar donde se encontraba y con quien, dejaba de sujetar la varita, y seguía los mismos movimientos desde hacía dos años, como siempre lo abrazó más fuerte, atrayéndole hacía él, para después besar suavemente el cuello del licántropo.

- ¿Tienes frío mi amor?- susurrándole al oído.

- Sí- acurrucándose más hacia su amante.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para que entres en calor?- decía las palabras al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos fuertes recorría el cuerpo desnudo del licántropo.

- Tal vez dormir con el pijama.

- No, Moony. Ya sabes que me gusta sentir tu piel contra la mía - mordía le lóbulo de la oreja del joven friolero, provocando que éste gimiese - A mí se me ocurren otras ideas más interesantes y eficaces.

- ¿Y esas ideas tienen que ver con lo que hemos estado haciendo antes?- dijo Remus no pudiendo evitar sonreír al recordar la actividad sexual que habían tenido hacía escasas horas. Siempre que hacían el amor era como si fuera la primera y última vez, comenzaban de forma suave e incluso inocente, para los pocos momentos se volvían apasionados y desesperados, esa es la forma como le ama su pareja.

- Sí, me parece que sí, es una forma muy buena de entrar en calor.

El más joven se volteó para ver los ojos de su persona amada. Sus miradas se encontraron, dorado y gris.

- ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?- dijo el de ojos grises con gran seriedad.

- Sí, aunque nunca me cansaré de oírtelo decir Sirius- Remus acercó sus labios a los del rebelde chico, los besó con suavidad. Sirius sonríe, para luego besarle con pasión en la boca mientras que sus manos recorren la espalda y cadera - ¡Hey! A ti no te es suficiente con hacerlo dos veces al día cuando estamos juntos.

- Bueno, sí me basta en ocasiones. Pero mi querido Remus lo hicimos dos veces ayer, hoy no hemos hecho el amor todavía y no sé me ocurre una mejor forma de empezar el día. Además me marcho mañana y sólo el tiempo sabe cuando podré volverte a tener de esta manera, desnudo, amoroso y friolero- besa el cuello de su Moony con devoción, al mismo que las manos grandes recorren la figura sin ningún pudor. - No puedo permitir que cojas un resfriado- se inclinó nuevamente para besarlo, mientras Remus recorría la espalda del animago con sus manos de pianista.

- Deberías descansar y recuperar energías- dijo el joven de pelo castaño con expresión bromista.

- Ya he descansado suficiente. Soy un hombre acción.

- Sirius, ¿sabes que eres incorregible?- dijo el licántropo a su amante a medida que éste descendía por su cuello con pequeños mordiscos, consiguiendo nuevamente que gimiera.

Un ruido distante hizo que Remus mirara hacia su derecha. Había sentido algo como el ulular de una lechuza pero no había nada.

- ¡OH, Sirius!- el animago estaba acariciando sus pezones con la lengua.

Otra vez escuchó un ruido, pero más fuerte. Miró nuevamente a la derecha pero esta vez se concentró, pronto tuvo la sensación de que algo no encajaba. Cerró los ojos. Para luego abrirlos desmesuradamente. Despertando.

- ¡Es un sueño!¡Un maldito recuerdo!- gritó incorporándose inmediatamente de la cama, ahora oía claramente el ulular de la lechuza común que estaba a su lado- Todavía sueño con él, después de doce años sigo soñando contigo Sirius. Tengo que olvidarte. Eres un asesino. Alguien que me traicionó en dos ocasiones. Aunque a veces yo creó que aún... - no podía decirlo en voz alta, no después de todo lo que pasó- ¡No es posible!¡Es un traidor!

Una vez que se tranquilizó, volvió a fijar la vista en el ave nocturna que se había acercado posándose en el brazo que el joven profesor le ofrecía. Al posarse sintió las garras del ave a través de pijama, aunque no le dolió.

- Hola Calígula, supongo que estarás sediento y hambriento. Ese hermano mío no te habrá dado de comer.

La lechuza voló hacia el escritorio, colocándose al lado del recipiente que contenía agua. Remus se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al sillón de la ante sala en su maletín tenía unas galletas para Calígula. A veces, se preguntaba por qué su hermano tenía la manía de poner a las pobres aves nombres de emperadores romanos muggles que no estaban en su sano juicio. Todavía recordaba a Nerón, de su época de estudiante. Claro que su hermano diría que son nombres de la familia. No sabía que era peor.

Cuando la lechuza hubo comido y bebido algo cogió la carta de su hermano mayor. Había tardado mucho en contestarle.

Querido inconsciente:

Siento no haberte contestado antes, pero tuve que recuperarme de la sorpresa de saber por mi hijo que estás en Hogwarts, entre otras cosas, aparte que aquí hay trabajo. Luego tu carta explicándome porque habías regresado. Aún así preferiría que no estuvieras allí. Lo único que puedo decirte es que te cuides, y que dentro de unos días iré a Hogsmeade.

Ya me he enterado que Garrick está por allí, salúdale de mi parte.

Cuídate mucho.

L.

P.D.: Tenemos que vernos. 

Bueno esperaba algo peor. Se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y escribió la respuesta a su hermano. La lechuza común emprendió el vuelo de inmediato de regreso al hogar de donde provenía. Todavía era pronto ni siquiera había amanecido, sería interesante subir al aula de astronomía para ver el amanecer. Algo que había hecho tantas veces con sus amigos del colegio, después de una noche de pura diversión.

Al llegar comprobó que todo seguía igual que en su época. Aunque ya no estaba la Profesora Stevenson, la amable bruja que siempre les contaba las historias de las estrellas, el significado que tenían, como reconocerlas y diferenciarlas. Se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas la que daba hacia el este. Pudo ver como el sol ya comenzaba a salir, pero él no había venido a ver la salida del astro rey, sino otra cosa.

- Aparece - dijo pasando su varita por el marco de la ventana. La madera lisa paso a tener hendiduras que fueron formando letras, palabras.

" El Sr. Padfoot, el Sr. Wormtail, el Sr. Prongs y el Sr. Moony siempre serán amigos"

Remus recorría con sus dedos cada mueca hecha hacía tanto tiempo. Fue en su cuarto año, en una de sus salidas nocturnas, hacía ya dos meses que él salía con Severus. James y Sirius le habían dado más motivos para no salir con él, que posibles jugadas legales e ilegales se pueden hacer en el quiddicht, bueno en realidad era James quien le daba los motivos, Sirius se limitaba a decir; -_Por Merlín, es Snivellus, te ha lanzado un Imperius. _Y Peter se limitaba a decir; _-Prefiero no opinar en este tema. Pero tú estas seguro de lo que haces_. Entonces una noche fueron a la clase de astronomía e inscribieron esas palabras, solamente ellos podían verlo.

- En qué momento dejamos de ser amigos, en qué momento cambiamos.

-Se llama madurar, el madurar hace cambiar a las personas en muchas ocasiones. Se adaptan a las nuevas circunstancias- no había notado que él también estaba allí.

- Buenos días Auror Especial Stonheart- se dirigió al recién llegado con un tono frío.

- Venga Remus no me digas que estás enfadado todavía. ¿Por esa tontería?- Garrick se acercó más al joven profesor.

- Yo no lo consideró ninguna tontería. No debiste permitir que los Dementores se acercaran tanto a los terrenos del colegio cuando hay alumnos en ellos.

- Sólo hago mi trabajo. Tengo sospechas de que el prófugo Black está aquí, en alguna parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. Estará cerca del niño que sobrevivió y de su amante - la última palabra había sido un susurro.

Desde su llegada, Remus tenía la sensación de que Sirius estaba cerca. Además en su mente habían quedado grabadas las palabras del dementor. Un rastro de Black en Harry, claro que él había omitido ese detalle, no quería que supieran que entendía a los Dementores, como a otras criaturas. Ese era uno de sus secretos, sólo lo sabían "ellos".

- Aunque hagas tu trabajo, no tienes porque poner a los alumnos de esta institución en peligro ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llegan a estar entrenando?

- Nada. Por cierto ¿qué hacías cerca del campo de quiddicht?

- Ahora tengo que darte explicaciones de mis acciones.

- Por supuesto estoy al cargo de la seguridad de Hogwarts y de la captura de Black. Debo estar enterado de todos los movimientos que se hacen fuera del castillo. Cualquiera es sospechoso. Ahora responda Profesor Lupin.

-Comprobar como estaba el Sr. Potter y los demás miembros del equipo.

- De acuerdo.

- Algo más Sr. Stonheart.

- Sí, ¿quién te ha escrito?

- ¿Ahora vigilas las lechuzas?

- No sólo las que tú y Potter recibís ¿De quién era la carta? Y antes de que alegues que estoy vulnerando el derecho de la intimidad. Tengo una orden ministerial que me permite abrirlas por vosotros, pero me parece un poco exagerado, de momento - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tranquilo no era Black, se lo hubiera comunicado a Dumbledore, de inmediato.- dijo recalcando el nombre del director, lo cual molestó a Garrick, éste demostró su disgusto mordiendo su labio inferior, algo típico - Mi hermano.

- ¿Tú hermano? ¿Cómo está la serpiente? Tuvo suerte el año pasado.

- Bien, ¿el año pasado ocurrió algo?- nadie le había informado de que su hermano mayor tuviera problemas, salvo los habituales.

- Veo que aún no te lo han contado. Yo me enteré por él mismo, tu hermano no cambiará nunca. Yo que tú hablaría con ese viejo y preguntaría por... Bueno, tú ya sabes - dicho esto se marchó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle - No te veré hasta la cena. Piensa en mí, como yo lo hago.

- No quiero ni imaginarme tus pensamientos.

- Muy activos- dijo mientras se reía de la expresión de los ojos dorados.

Remus le vio marcharse. Se volvió a mirar la inscripción, tuvo el impulso de borrar el nombre del traidor, pero hizo otra cosa ocultó el mensaje. La inscripción era cierta Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot y Moony siempre fueron amigos.

Se dirigió hacía el Gran Salón, ya era hora de desayunar, pero no tenía hambre alguna. Al llegar se sentó en su sitio habitual, entre Garrick y Severus. Este último desde que se había enterado de lo acontecido con el Boggart y el Sr. Longbotton, parecía molesto con él. De alguna manera le hacía responsable de haberle humillado, nunca pretendió semejante cosa, de hecho él no era culpable de que fuera el miedo más terrible de un alumno.

- Buenos días Severus- Le dijo nada más que el profesor de pociones tomará asiento a su lado, el cual solamente frunció el ceño y murmuró palabras inteligibles.-_Bueno podría ser peor, hoy no me ha mirado como si quisiera torturarme._

Desayuno con desgana, sólo tomó un poco de caf y unas tostadas. Miraba a todos los alumnos, los años pasaban pero algunas cosas no cambiaban. Las mesas seguían ocupadas por las mismas casa, el objetivo era mantener Slytherin y Gryffindord lo más alejado posible para evitar más confrontaciones Aunque en su opinión se evitaba una guerra de comida únicamente.

La casa de Salazar tenía una serie de características que se reflejaban en sus alumnos, incluso después de que la formación se terminase, se les reconocía. Estos se diferenciaban a los demás por dos cosas, primeros eran los más maquiavélicos "El fin justifica los medios", esa frase del escritor muggle lo resumía bastante bien. La segunda premisa "no se aceptan hijos de muggles", aunque eso no significara que no tuvieran relación con los hijos de no magos y los muggles mismos, sin ir más lejos Andrómeda Black, el actual profesor de pociones, entre otros.

Ser Slytherin no significaba ser obligatoriamente un mago oscuro y estar convencido de los ideales de lord Voldemort, aunque si que había cierta disposición.

Incluso antes de que éste hiciera las cosas tan horribles que aún cuesta de creer para muchos. Recordó a su profesora de pociones, más severa que Mcgonagall un poco arbitraria en sus decisiones, siempre favoreciendo a su casa, pero una de las que dijo que estaba en contra de las creencias de Lord Voldemort, intentando que sus alumnos no siguieran al nuevo señor tenebroso, claro que eso le costó la vida.

No todos los magos oscuros habían salido de la casa de las serpientes, también de las otras tres; Ravenclaw, Gryffindord y Hufflepuff, esta última casa sólo había dado un mago oscuro, justamente aquel que venció el actual director de la institución.

El profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras no se percataba que su compañero le miraba intensamente. Los ojos negros estudiaba todos los movimientos, quería saber si la persona, que aún quería, había cambiado o seguía siendo la misma. Podía notar el dolor y decepción detrás de la sonrisa, ya no sonreía como en su época de estudiante. Pero seguía brillando, seguía teniendo esa luz que vio el primer día que se encontraron en el vagón, el primer año que fue a Hogwarts, recordando como dos niños de su edad había entrado y se había sentado. Una niña pelirroja y un niño ce cabellos casi rubios.

- Buenos días Remus.

- Buenos Profesora Mcgonagall- volteó para sonreír a la dama.

- Por favor, ya no soy tu profesora y tu no eres mi alumno- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Perdóname hay hábitos difíciles de cambiar, Minerva.

- Hoy pondré en tablón de anuncios el primer fin de semana que los alumnos podrán ir a Homegsade. He tenido que discutirlo con el auror especial Stonheart tres días.

- ¿Cuándo será?

- El 31 de octubre.

- Halloween- la tristeza estaba impregnada en esas palabras, la subdirectora lo miró con pesar.

- Sigue siendo la fiesta más importante para el mundo mágico- dijo Snape metiéndose en la conversación.

- Tiene razón Profesor Snape, la vida sigue- para el profesor de defensa el desayuno ya había terminado. Se levanto al mismo tiempo que deseaba un buen día a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Se dirigió hacia su aula, llegaría temprano. De esta manera prepararía la clase, pues debido a la imposibilidad de un espécimen vivo, había requerido al director una pantalla de filmación.

Los primeros en llegar fueron alumnos de Gryffindord, pudo ver como Harry se sentaba delante. Pero notaba que el chico quería demostrar algo pero no comprendía el que.

Cuando lo miraba le parecía ver a James, aunque éste jamás se sentaría delante, a ser posible lo más alejado de la vista del profesor, junto a Sirius. Seguramente tramando alguna de sus bromas, normalmente algo que fastidiara a los Slytherin, o bien alguna táctica para el próximo partido, o bien como tener una cita con la pelirroja de sus sueños. Peter estaría un sitio más adelante escuchándoles más a ellos que a lo que se decía en clase, luego le pediría sus notas y apuntes. El sentarse delante debía ser la influencia de Lily, siempre aplicada y responsable, que ignoraba al gran James Potter. No podía evitar pensar en ellos cada rincón de Hogwarts estaba impregnado de un recuerdo, creía que los había olvidado pero más de un mes y medio de estar en el colegio le había hecho recordar en lo que no había querido pensar.

- Muy bien chicos, antes de empezar me gustaría comentar que vuestros trabajos ya están corregidos y me alegra saber que todo el mundo lo ha hecho estupendamente- dijo el profesor más popular sonriendo a todos sus alumnos una vez que todos estaban sentados y preparados para la clase.- Alguien puede decir me ¿qué es un kappa?

No había terminado de formular la pregunta, cuando Hermione Granger ya tenía la mano levantada. Espero unos segundos por si alguien más sabía la respuesta, para su sorpresa un alumno de Slytherin también había levantado el brazo.

- Sr. Zabini.

- Son demonios acuáticos, de origen nipón.

- Correcto 10 puntos para Slytherin. Bien, hoy vamos a estudiarlos - con un movimiento de varita la persianas de la clase se cerraron si hacer apenas ruido, al mismo tiempo que la filmadora. En la pantalla apreció una especie de mono con escamas verde mostraba unos diente- Aunque lo veáis pequeño e inofensivo. Es extremadamente peligroso ¿Alguien sabe cual es su alimento preferido?

Hermione y Zabini levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo. Esta vez el profesor se decanto por Gryffindord.

- Sangre humana- al decir esas palabras todos miraron fijamente aquella criatura en la pantalla.

- Correcto, diez punto para Gryffindord.

- ¿Es como un vampiro?- preguntó asustada Pavartil.

- No, para nada. Esta criatura no vendrá a chuparos la sangre a menos que estéis en su territorio. Normalmente suelen encontrarse en ríos o lagos poco profundos del archipiélago japonés. Aunque no es frecuente encontrarlos en otros lugares del mundo, pero no es improbable, en una ocasión vi uno en Alemania.

El profesor sacó de su maletín un pepino. Hubo una murmuración general.

- Profesor ¿no ha desayunado? - preguntó una chica de Slytherin.

- Si, café y tostadas. Pero esta simple verdura es un seguro para no ser atacados por ellos- el profesor no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de asombro de todos.

- ¿Es un broma?- dijo Seamus Finnigam.

- No Sr. Finnigam. Si escriben su nombre en el pepino y lo arrojan donde hay un kappa pueden atravesar el río y el lago tranquilamente. Así que ya lo sabéis si vais a Japón, no os olvidéis de llevar ningún pepino por sí acaso.

- ¿Y qué ocurre cuando no tienes un pepino?- Remus miró al chico gryffindord fijamente un momento, para luego sonreírle.

- Muy buena pregunta Sr. Longbotton. Deben enfrentarse a él, pero no piensen que hay un hechizo para derrotarlo- con paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pantalla- Por favor fijaos bien en su cabeza, tiene un hueco en la coronilla donde lleva agua. Este es su punto débil. Tenéis que hacer que agache la cabeza, de esta forma derramará el agua y se quedará sin fuerza.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?- pregunto Ron. El chico adoraba esta clase era la más amena y todo el mundo se atrevía a participar sin miedo a equivocarse.

- Eso depende de su astucia. Lo normal es intentar que salude. Cualquier artimaña es válida. Todo esto que os he explicado lo podéis encontrar en los manuales. Alguna pregunta- pudo ver levantadas diez manos.

El resto de la clase consistió en responder dudas, soportar algún comentario malintencionado de Slytherin, encargar un nuevo trabajo para dentro de unos días, una comparación del Kappa con alguna criatura semejante.

* * *

Desde media mañana no había parado de llover, durante el almuerzo, el tiempo había empeorado más. Es normal era otoño y estaba en Escocia. Ahora tenía una hora libre, viendo la lluvia, se dejó llevar por el pasado. 

FLASHBACK

Era la última vez que se prestaba "voluntario" para un trabajo, la verdad iba hacerlo porque se encontraba en la obligación. Pero de todas las posible tareas, cómo era posible que Mistral Velum, subdirector de Hogwarts y jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff, le hubiera encomendado esa. De acuerdo que la idea de ser tutor no le desagradaba, lo que no le gustaba era a quien le habían encomendado, un Slytherin de segundo que tenía problemas con Defensa, encantamientos y curiosamente era buenísimo en transfiguraciones, debía ser cosa de familia. Por qué no le hacía de tutor Severus, sobretodo cuando sólo faltaban dos meses para los exámenes.

- Remus- la voz chillona de Peter le sacó de su propios pensamientos, su amigo se dirigía hacía él corriendo, eso solo significaba una cosa "problemas"

- Hola Peter ¿dónde están los demás?¿Ocurre algo?

- Sirius ha recibió una carta de su madre a la hora de comer- hizo una pausa para respirar- Desde entonces no lo hemos visto, se ha saltado la clase de adivinación -Peter intentaba recuperar el aliento, no era muy bueno en deportes, para él una carrera era todo un logro- James y yo lo hemos buscado por todas partes.

- Tiene que estar en algún sitio, en la sala común, en el cuarto, en el Hall...

- Remus, lo hemos buscado allí. Es lo que hemos estado haciendo toda la tarde. Ya sabes como es. Si quiere que lo encontremos, se dejará ver.

En eso tenía razón Peter, cuando Sirius decidía que quería estar sólo, lo estaba, desaparece simplemente. Tenía el don de ocultarse. Encima cada vez llueve más y si le ha ocurrido algo. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, falta menos de una hora para que esta se cierre. Eso no le preocupaba hay otros medios para entrar en el castillo y ellos los habián encontrado. Pero podía estar herido, o haber hecho alguna tontería como transformarse e ir al Bosque Prohibido. Cuando recibía noticias de su casa siempre hacía alguna tontería.

Al llegar vio a James con la profesora Hooch, para variar le esta regañando.

- Tendrá detención conmigo. Le quiero mañana a las ocho en mi despacho- es todo lo que alcanzó a oír a la nueva profesora de vuelo. James iba hacía ellos con expresión molesta.

- Hola Remus.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Peter.

- He cogido la escoba y me he puesto a buscar a Sirius. Desde el aire se ve todo mejor, aunque con este tiempo ha sido una tontería. Antes de darme cuenta, tenía a la profesora de vuelo haciendo señas para que bajara, me ha dicho que era un inconsciente, un loco... Bueno lo que me dicen siempre- Peter y Remus asintieron con la cabeza - En resumen estoy castigado y yo que tenía la esperanza de que esta quincena no tuviera ninguna detención. ¿No habéis encontrado a Padfoot?

- Yo acabo de enterarme ¿Y si ha ido al bosque?- preguntó a James, preocupado.

- ¿Sólo? No creo, eso sería una tontería y... Tal vez sí. Estamos hablando de Sr. Peligro- le contesta James.

- A lo mejor ha ido a la Sala de Slytherin- dijo Peter mientras se calentaba las manos. La verdad es que en el Hall siempre hacía mucho frío.- Si ha recibido una carta de su madre, es posible que haya ido a hablar con Regulus.

- Bueno haremos una cosa, yo voy a la tierra de las serpientes, Peter vuelve a buscar en todos los sitios de antes y pregunta si alguien le ha visto. Y Remus...

- Voy a buscarlo a fuera- dijo interrumpiendo a James.- ¡Hasta luego!

Sin más fue hacia la imponente puerta principal del castillo. Se disponía a salir cuando se encontró con alguien que en esos momentos no quería toparse.

- Hola Remus- el alumno de sexto y prefecto de Ravenclaw le miraba de forma que el alumno del curso inferior se sentía incómodo.- ¿A dónde vas?¿Puedo acompañarte?

- No, gracias Garrick.

- Problemas con Snivellus- dijo con su sonrisa seductora y en un rápido movimiento cogiéndole de la mano fina, acercándosela a los labios.- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarle?

- ¡Suéltame! Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, tengo otras cosas que hacer.- dijo un poco molestó, al mismo tiempo que estiraba para soltarse de la fuerte mano que le había agarrado, al segundo intento lo consiguió.

- ¡Stonheart!- ambos muchachos se giraron a ver al recién llegado que entraba con un paraguas empapado en la mano, al igual que su túnica.- No estaría el prefecto de Ravenclaw molestando a un alumno de gryffindord ¿verdad?

- Frank, no pasaba nada.- Remus se sintió aliviado al ver al prefecto de Gryffindord, pero no podía detenerse a hablar.

- ¿Seguro?- Frank Longbotton no parecía muy convencido de la respuesta. Pues sabía que Stonheart tenía tendencia a acosar al más joven.

- Hola Longbotton. Preparado para perder ante mí la semana que viene- dijo con cierto desprecio al cazador de Gryffindord ante la interrupción.

- Creo que este año nos llevaremos la copa- dijo seguro Frank.

- Desde que estoy en el equipo, siempre hemos ganado. No creo que este año sea la excepción. Y supongo que no pensaréis que tenéis posibilidades con la Copa de la Casa. Irá a Slytherin o Ravenclaw.

El chico de ojos dorados debía buscar a su amigo desaparecido. Se dispuso a salir por la puerta que acaba de entrar Frank, cuando se detuvo ante el objeto que le extendían ante él.

- Si vas a salir, es mejor que te lleves esto. Algo te protegerá de la lluvia- Frank le estaba dando su paraguas- Procura volver antes de que cierren las puertas. No me gustaría quitarte puntos- le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

Remus sonrió agradecido al prefecto de su casa por no preguntar. Sin pensárselo más, cogió la protección para la lluvia y abrió un poco la pesada puerta. Antes de que esta se cerrara pudo oír a Garrick.

- ¡Hasta la cena Remus!

El chico desplegó el paraguas, no quería acabar calado hasta los huesos. Empezó a mirar su alrededor, los días se acortaba cada vez más y la lluvia no ayudaba mucho, más bien empeoraba su visión. Quedaba menos de una hora para que todo fuera oscuridad.

Se dirigió hacia la casa del guardabosques. Pero allí no había nadie, ni siquiera Hagrid. Pero encontró un quinqué, tomándolo prestado continuo su búsqueda.

Pasaba el tiempo y no sabía donde más buscar. Tal vez James y Peter lo habían encontrado o él había decidido aparecer y estaba cenando tranquilamente, mientras él se paseaba por los terrenos del colegio, mojándose pues el paraguas no servía de mucho. Iba a regresar cuando vio un destello en el suelo. Se acercó y sus ojos se ensancharon ante el descubrimiento.

- ¡El espejo!- Remus no tenía duda de que ese era el que le había regalado por Navidad James, de esta manera seguían el contacto, ya que los padres de Sirius apenas le permitían que se escribiese con eso amigos tan poco dignos a la familia Black. Eso significaba que no estaba lejos.

No quería perder más tiempo buscándole, era hora de utilizar medios menos normales. Dejó el fanal a sus pies y del interior de la túnica saco su varita _"Kaie"_. Sabía que su varita era especial y hacía cosas que otras no, como comunicarse con él, todavía no sabía muy bien como sucedía, pero entendía esa vara de madera de olivo. Tal vez podía hacer algo más.

- Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer. Encontrar a Sirius- se dijo a sí mismo.

Cerró lo ojos y pensó en Sirius, lo primero que le vino a su mente fue el sonido de su risa, luego la mirada gris y profunda. En su mente se formaba el rostro de su amigo, al mismo tiempo que le llegaban los momentos en que Sirius mostraba las principales características de su personalidad. Incluso pensó en su recién estrenada forma animal, aquel perro negro y lanudo que se le tiraba encima, dándole lamidas. Notó su varita vibrar, abrió los ojos y vio como esta señalaba a uno de los árboles situado al principio de los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió el quinqué y se dirigió hacia allí, con la esperanza de que estuviera el desaparecido. Pero se sentía agotado de pronto.

Entonces lo vio, la escasa luz que quedaba del día, más bien ya noche y le fanal le permitieron ver a su amigo sentado sobre las raíces del majestuoso pino.

- Sirus- llamó Remus feliz de encontrarle y corriendo hacía él.

El chico de cabellos negros levantó la cabeza, al oír su nombre una mirada fría y llena de odio se clavo en el recién llegado. Ante ello el chico de ojos dorados se detuvo, nadie le había jamás mirado así ni siquiera en el departamento de control de criaturas peligrosas del ministerio.

- ¿Quién? ¿Moony? - la mirada de odio desapareció enseguida al reconocer al chico más pequeño- Eres tú. Perdón. No quise mirarte así.- bajo la cabeza.

El chico que se había detenido se acercó nuevamente, al estar a su lado, dejó el fanal y cerró el paraguas, pues las enormes ramas del pino los cobijaban de la lluvia.

- Te hemos estado buscando.

Pero Sirius seguía con la cabeza gacha. El chico de cabello castaño claro decidió sentarse a su lado. Pasando unos minutos uno al lado del otro sin hablarse.

- Es casi la hora de cenar- dijo el de ojos grises interrumpiendo el silencio- Tienes que ir a comer pronto necesitarás fuerzas.

- Claro vamos a cenar- dijo animadamente, levantándose de un salto aunque cada vez se sentía más mareado.

- Yo prefiero quedarme- dijo Sirius alzando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos dorados que él veneraba.

- No pienso moverme de aquí sino es contigo- Remus volvió a sentarse, en realidad se había caído.

- No seas crío.

- Mira quien habla. Sólo me llevas siete meses y tú eres quien se comporta como tal- tenía que estarse un rato quieto de lo contrario todo comenzaría a dar demasiadas vueltas.

Nuevamente hay silencio. Ambos chicos miran el candil.

- Ella me ha escrito.

- ¿Y qué te dice tu madre?

- Soy la vergüenza de la familia.

- ¿Y qué más?

- ¡¿Te parece poco?!- dijo el chico de cabellos negros molestó.

- Sirius desde que te conozco, tu madre siempre te ha dicho que eras eso y a ti nunca te ha importado. Así que deduzco que hay algo más- Remus miro fijamente a los ojos de su amigo como buscando una confirmación y está fue afirmativa cuando vio una lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla. Antes de que el chico más pequeño pudiera hacer algo, Sirius se había abrazado a él llorando

- Padfoot- la voz de Remus sonaba preocupada. Abrazó al chico tan fuerte como podía- Tranquilo. Si tienes ganas de llorar hazlo, llora lo que quieras. Llorar no es malo.

- ¿Por qué me odia tanto?¿Por qué? ¡Es mi madre! - Sirius lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de la persona que quería.

Remus sólo hacía que acariciarle el cabello y mantener el abrazó. Nunca le había visto llorar de esa manera, de hecho Sirius Black nunca lloraba salvo una ocasión. Cuando le escribieron para decirle que Andrómeda Black ya no era miembro de la familia, por haberse casado con alguien que no era de su categoría, a alguien que se suponía que debería odiar y despreciar. Le habían prohibido cualquier contacto "con esa que había deshonrado el nombre de los Black", así era como se refería la madre de Sirius a aquella que había sido la primera de la nueva generación. Pero el carácter rebelde y al mismo tiempo leal de Sirius le había llevado a seguir el contacto con su prima, y cuando leía cartas diciéndole que ella nunca había sido más feliz como ahora, además de tener una sobrinita preciosa. La alegría se reflejaba en esos ojos grisáceos.

- Sea lo que sea lo que te ha dicho tu madre, no le hagas caso. Seguro que no quiso. Da igual que diga la gente de ti. Tu eres leal, buen amigo, divertido, inteligente, justo... Pase lo que pase nosotros somos amigos tuyos. Si tu familia te falla James, Peter y yo no lo haremos.

El chico de pelo negro le miro fijamente, dejando de llorar. Gesto que aprovechó Remus para secarle besarle las mejillas mojadas.

- Sirius, no me gusta verte llorar.

- Remus sabes que te quiero.

- Claro yo también te quiero eres mi amigo.

- Sólo me quieres como un amigo.

- Sí, sólo de esta forma. Lo siento Padfoot. Pero yo... - los dedos de su amigo se posaron en sus labios impidiéndole hablar.

- No lo digas. No pronuncies su nombre, por favor- atrajo a Remus hacia él, haciendo que este se acomodara en su pecho, mientras que con el brazo abrazaba la espalada- Déjame tenerte así un rato, por favor.

El joven licántropo se dejó colocar y quedo inmóvil. Solo oía el ruido de la lluvia y el latir rápido del corazón del novato animago. Mientras sus ojos se cerraron, adormilándose. Con Sirius le pasaba lo mismo que con Severus cuando alguno de ellos le abrazaba se sentía seguro, se sentía protegido. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que el de cabellos claros estornudo.

- Será mejor regresar.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor Sirius?- su voz sonaba un poco adormilada.

- Ya está. Ya me he convencido que mi madre no me quiere, ni mi padre, ni nadie de mi familia. Pero no me importa, porque tengo amigos, que si me quieren y están dispuestos a entrar en un lugar peligroso por mí.- hizo una pausa para acariciarle los cabellos- Casi te duermes.

- Sí será mejor regresar. Tú también debes estar cansado. Esto es tuyo.- dijo Remus entregándole el espejo mágico. Sirius sonrió y se lo guardó en la túnica- Esta vez no querías que nadie te encontrara ¿verdad?

El otro chico se limitó a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Tan terrible era.

- Mejor olvidarlo Moony.- al oír su apodo supuso que su amigo estaba mejor - Por cierto cómo me encontraste.

- Kaie me ayudó.

- Todavía no me creo que le hayas puesto un nombre celta a esa varita. Aunque apropiado- dijo Sirius riéndose.

El otro chico lo miró interrogante, él no sabía que ese era un nombre celta. Sus amigos lo habían considerado algo infantil, pero la verdad es que ese era el nombre que venía a la mente cada vez que pensaba en su varita. Sus amigos se habían enterado recientemente porque un día no la encontraba y en vez de preguntar por su varita, preguntaba por Kaie. No tuvo más remedió que decirle _quien_ era, claro que no les dijo que se comunicaba con _ella_. Las carcajadas duraron tres días.

- ¿Qué significa?

- Pones nombres a las cosas y no conoces el significado- Sirius lo miró con aire divertido, nadie diría que hacía un rato había estado llorando. Había vuelto a ser el mismo.

- No, solo sé que me gusta.

- Es un nombre celta, es femenino y significa algo parecido a combate, lucha.

- Luchadora- murmuro casi para si mismo el joven de cabellos dorados.

- Es un nombre que te pega a ti también.

- Es un nombre de chica- dijo molesto el licántropo.

- Moony, tu eres un luchador nato. Tu combates cada día, tu situación es muy difícil, pero nunca te rindes ante nada ni nadie. Vaya como vayan las cosas, tu sigues adelante. No sabes como James y yo te admiramos. Creo que eres el más valiente de los cuatro.- El joven licántropo se sonrojó muchísimo, provocando las carcajadas de Sirius.- También eres inocente.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía el castillo, bajo el paraguas no se mojaron, de todas formas había amainado y ya no llovía como antes. Por suerte Sirius se había tenido la idea de llevarse consigo el mapa del mereador y pudieron entrar en Hogwarts por uno de los pasadizos secretos, pues la entrada ya se había cerrado. Aunque tardaron más tiempo pudiendo haber llamado simplemente y que el conserje les abriera. Pero eso hubiera supuesto un castigo seguro, Sirius ya había batido el récord de detenciones del año anterior y todavía quedaban dos meses de curso, en los cuales el de cabello negro haría méritos para ganarse alguna que otra.

Una hora más tarde llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindord, donde les esperaba un enfadado prefecto.

- ¿Dónde estabas Sirius? ¿No habrás tramado nada "gracioso"?

- Estaba con Remus, no he hecho nada.- contestó Sirius con expresión inocente.

- Gracias Frank- dijo Remus extendiéndole el paraguas- Tuviste problemas con Garrick.

- No, simplemente no lo soporto, siempre arrogante y altivo, parece un Slytherin. Tengo ganas de ver como se queda cuando ganemos la Copa este año. Y quiero dejar de ser prefecto es horrible. - se disponía a marcharse cuando- Si veis a James decirle que quiero hablar con él. Buenas noches chicos.

Definitivamente Frank Longbotton parecía estresado, el alumno de quinto no había estado muy ilusionado con el cargo de prefecto. La verdad es que era imposible controlar a los mereadores. Sus bromas eran famosas y siempre se hacían apuestas de que consistiría y cuantos puntos perderían.

Ambos muchachos, subieron a sus dormitorios, se encontraron con la puerta cerrada, extrañados llamaron.

- ¿Quién es?- tras la puerta escucharon la voz de Peter.

- Un perro y un lobo- contestó Remus irónico.

- ¡Chicos, por fin!- dijo una voz y algo abrió la puerta, estirándolos para adentro y cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

- James ¿por qué llevas la capa de invisibilidad?- preguntó Sirius a la nada.

- Para que no le encuentre Frankie- contestó Peter.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar algo más, James Potter se abalanzó sobre Sirius.- Sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido, te he buscado por todos lados. Si tienes problemas con esa bruja, no te vayas, me los cuentas. Se te olvida que soy tu mejor amigo- decía James al mismo tiempo que lo zarandeaba, para luego abrazarlo.- Perro malo. Menos mal que tu dueño te ha encontrado- susurro James al oído de Sirius.

- Os hemos traído algo para cenar - dijo alegre Peter, mostrando dos platos de comida repletos.

Ambos recién llegados agradecieron el gesto de su bajito amigo, se pusieron a comer, estaban hambrientos. Entonces se fijaron que James tenía un ojo morado.

- Prongs, cómo te has hecho esto- preguntó Padfoot mirando fijamente el moretón que parecía volverse más oscuro por momento.

- Fui a buscarte en territorio enemigo. Para mi mala suerte me encontré con el prefecto de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. Paso lo que siempre pasa. Yo me defendí. - hizo una pausa robando una patata frita a Remus- Por cierto hemos perdido cuarenta puntos, porque arregle la distinguida nariz de Malfoy. ¡Frankie está de un humorde perros!

- No te preocupes por Frankie, seguro que mañana le resta importancia al asunto. Ya nos divertiremos luego con las serpientes, tengo una ideas que me gustaría poner en práctica.

- Por favor chicos, no podrías vengaros consiguiendo puntos en vez de perderlos- suplicaba Remus.

- ¡No!- dijeron al unísono el peligro público número uno de Hogwarts.

Todos rieron, menos Remus que para no variar pensaba en la consecuencias traerían una broma como esa. A veces le asustaba un poco de lo que eran capaces de hacer esos dos o lo que podía hacer Sirius, todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar esa mirada fría en su amigo de hacía unos momentos. Era la mirada de un asesino y no sería la última vez que la viera.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Parecía que ya no llovía tanto. Sin embargo oía con más cercanía los truenos. Por la noche habrá una buena tormenta.

* * *

Las clases se habían terminado. Pudo ver a varios alumnos delante del tablón de anuncios comunicándoles la primera salida al pueblo de Homesdeade. La alegría en sus rostros era evidente, podía oír a un alumno de sexto de Hufflepuff que este año habían retrasado mucho la salida. 

Tenía que darle la razón al alumno en su época siempre era a principio de octubre, pero con el paso del tiempo y la guerra, fueron siendo más esporádicas y tardías. Recordaba que en séptimo sólo fueron cuatro veces de las doce que tuvo en su tercer año.

Minerva tenía razón hay que actuar como siempre no podían permitir que la amenaza del prófugo asustará más a los estudiantes. Además Harry no tenía el permiso para ir Hogsmeade, tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts obligatoriamente. Pudo verlo a los tres hablando animadamente. Por cierto que era eso de la rata de Ron. Les saludo con su habitual sonrisa.

Desde su conversación con Garrick esta mañana, no había dejado de pensar a que se refería a los problemas del año pasado, conocía a su hermano y si algo malo le pasaba a Dumbledore, él estaba detrás. Su hermano y él veían las cosas de diferente modo, eran completamente distintos, pero desgraciadamente había comprobado que la sangre creaba unos vínculos que no creía existentes. Siempre que pensaba en él le llamaba hermano, le costó mucho de esta manera pero era incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre. Había una diferencia de llamarlo de una u otra manera.

A su manera, aquel que compartía la misma sangre que él, le había protegido. Aunque para ello le había hecho sufrir. Pero eso era normal, nunca dijo porque dejo las clases de Adivinación y fue por una simple frase:

- _Todos aquellos que tú ames, te harán sufrir de una u otra manera_.

No volvió más a clase no quería escuchar semejante tontería, pero que ciertas fueron aquellas palabras. Toda aquella persona que le quería le había amaba le había he

Ahora tenía que preguntar a alguien que no le mentiría al respecto, no le engañaría sobre este tema. Se situó ante el fénix de piedra y murmuró la contraseña. Mientras la estatua ascendía sobre sí misma, parecía la escalera de caracol que le llevaría al despacho del director.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Fawkes venía hacia él, una luz le protegió del peligro inexistentes.

- Kaie, es Fawkes. No es él.- tomó su varita del bolsillo interior de la túnica - Finite.

El fénix revoloteaba a su alrededor, para dar seguridad a la majestuoso ave extendió su brazo para que esta se posara, lo que hizo enseguida.

- Hola Fawkes, el otro día no te vi - notaba la varita palpitar y enfriarse, desde luego no se fiaba de la criatura casi inmortal.

- Remus que te trae a verme- el anciano observaba la escena - Fawkes deja a Remus.

- No molesta Albus. Puedes estar tranquilo Kaie no le hará daño.

- Ella solo distingue que las plumas son similares a la de la varita de Riddle, después de todo te enfrentaste con él directamente más que nadie y en una ocasión casi te mata. Sigue siendo precavida y hace bien. ¿Alguna reacción con el chico?

- Un día que estaba cerca se enfrió, en la primera clase. El problema será cuando Harry use su varita. Hasta hora he evitado estar cerca cuando la emplea, aunque no le he dado oportunidad alguna de usar magia cerca de mí.

- Estas varitas aún selladas son poderosas. Es curioso volver a tener dos en Hogwarts, los magos que las poseen raramente se tiene uno, pero dos es casi imposible.

- Aunque usted no se fía del propietario de la otra- Fakwes se posó en el hombro de Albus.

- Jamás confiaré en él- se sentó en el otro sofá. - Pero supongo que me has venido a ver por otros motivos.

- La cámara de los secretos- sentándose en el cómodo sofá.- Quiero saberlo todo. Por favor no se deje ni siquiera los detalles sin importancia.

- Entiendo. Aunque creo que no te va gustar lo que te voy a contar.

Al terminar de escuchar los sucesos del año anterior, el incompetente Lockhart, la posesión de Ginny Weasley, el basilisco, el recuerdo de Tom Riddle, el diario destruido, la valentía de Harry.

- Pero, ¿cómo llego el diario a manos de la Srta. Weasley?¿Lo encontró en algún lugar?

-Me temo que no, alguien se lo dio.

- ¿Quién?

- Lucius Malfoy- los ojos del anciano miraron a los del joven- Sigue sirviendo al lord Voldemort, no estaba bajo ningún _imperius._

- Ya sé... sé que no estaba bajo ninguna maldición. Siempre fue uno de los más allegados, como... como su padre. Pero nunca he pensado que quisiera provocar su retorno.

- Lo que le perderá a Lucius Malfoy es esa extremada confianza que tiene sobre sí mismo. La certeza de que todo irá como él quiera. Pero Tom Riddle es imprevisible y más poderoso que él- el anciano había hablado con mucha seriedad, estudiando el rostro del licántropo, pero no pudo ver nada. Ni rabia, ni preocupación, ni siquiera decepción.

- Disculpe, ahora vengo- se levantó y salió sin despedirse.

El anciano miró sobre la mesa de té, el joven profesor había dejado su varita allí, esta desprendía calor. Remus debía sentirse muy mal, las emociones siempre controladas, a punto de desbordase como una riada. Había dejado a Kaie para no canalizar su furia, el sello se rompería y tendría que preocuparse más por él que del prófugo. Más tarde se la devolvería, de momento no era bueno tocarla.

Salió del despacho tan rápido como pudo, no sabía donde iba, sólo quería aire, quería gritar. Empezó a correr. Subiendo escalones. Empujó una puerta. Sintió frió, su rostro mojado por la lluvia. El viento agitaba su túnica. El ruido de los truenos era lo único que oía en esta noche, sin estrellas, sin luna, iluminada por los relámpagos.

- ¿¿POR QUÉ?? - cayó de rodillas, golpeando el suelo de piedra con el puño- yo le creí cuando me dijo que no tenía nada que ver con los acontecimientos. Mentira. Es un mentiroso. ¿Por qué he vuelto?¿QUÉ ALGUIEN ME RESPONDA? Quien sea, por favor. No tenía que haber regresado, es mejor no saber.

Un ruido le hizo levantar la vista, en las sombras de la torre y la escasa visibilidad de la lluvia le pareció ver algo. Una figura humana.

- _Remus. Perdóname por dudar de ti_.- la voz le era tan familiar- _Cuida de Harry y de ti también_.

Aquella figura se trasformó en un animal, un animal con el que había paseado en las noches que su maldición se hacía evidente. Pero no podía ser, él estaba muerto.

- ¡PRONGS!- se dirigió hacia allí, pero antes de llegar el ciervo se había evaporado del lugar- ¡JAMES, JAMES!¡Por favor, vuelve! ¡Volved todos!¿Por qué me dejasteis? Lily, James, Peter, Frank, Alice, Profesor Velum... Sirius. Regresar-sonrió- ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Ahora veo a mi amigo muerto.

- _Y qué tiene eso de extraño. Siempre has visto aquello que los demás no pueden ver, ni oír_.- Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta que le había conducido al mirador. De pie y solemne le miraba la profesora de adivinación, aunque estaba seguro que en esos momentos era otra persona, como el otro día.

Incorporándose del suelo, fue hacia ella caminado seguro. Ella avanzó hacia él. A ninguno le importaba quedar calado hasta los huesos.

- _Tienes que descubrir la verdad, terminar lo que se empez_. _Aquello que los dos empezasteis._

- ¿Cuál verdad?¿Terminar el que?- dijo agarrándola de los hombros. El lobo aullaba- ¡Maldita sea! A qué se refiere.

- _Génesis_.- la profesora de adivinación sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Tranquila Sibyll, estaba en trance- intentaba que su voz sonara calmada, aunque en realidad lo que quería era gritar hasta que no pudiera más.

- A Remus, si es algo muy normal. Debido a mis poderes me pasa con frecuencia.

-Será mejor entrar antes de que se refríe- dijo Remus intentando sonreír.- Está empapada y ya es hora de cenar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, meditaba con lo sucedido. James le había contestado había regresado para proteger aquel que sería lo más cercano a un hijo. Y la adivina para terminar algo que no comprendía a que se atañía. Génesis.

Y cuando vio al Director en la entrada al salón con su varita en mano, sintiendo como esta le suplicaba que no abandonara. No era el momento de ser cobarde, había regresado para enfrentarse a sus errores y a todo lo que había dejado atrás cuando se marchó de Inglaterra. Era el momento de luchar.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora y agradecimientos**; perdón, perdón, perdón por tardarme tanto, ahora las actualizaciones no serán frecuentes, serán cuando se podrá, pero para aquellas personas que la historia les agrade no se preocupen de que no la termine, pienso continuarla hasta el final. Intentaré no tardar tanto como esta vez. Aún no he llegado a ningún acuerdo con las musas, siguen las negociaciones. 

Por cierto lo de los Kappas no me lo he inventado, lo he leído en una página Web "El diccionario del mago", me reí mucho con lo del pepino.

El flashback es del cuarto año de los mereadores. Frank Longbotton va a quinto, mientras que Malfoy y Stonheart ya están en sexto.

- **_Katie-Soul-Sieth_**: Hola, ¿cómo va todo? Muchas gracias por tus aclaraciones de los capítulos y el rating. Te agradezco tus comentarios. Garrick no es un licántropo, los ojos grises son muy comunes en este fic, pero aparecerá más adelante o se hará menciones a él, me refiero al que convirtió al licántropo. Sí, Severus y Remus fueron algo más que amigos, pero el Slytherin le dejó.

- **_Tomoe KR Lupin_**: Hola ¿cómo estás?. No te puedo contestar a todas tus preguntas porque sería adelantar acontecimientos. Remus no es un supermago, simplemente ejerce demasiado control en sí mismo, limitando su poder a parte hay otras "cosillas importantes". Lo que sabe Draco está a punto de descubrirse por el lector, si ya no lo ha hecho. Así que también te gusta los otros fics, me alegro, como ves agosto fue de "Desterrados". Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Por cierto ¿has escrito algo?

Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato y si les ha gustado me alegro.


End file.
